


Traquées

by EvilMel_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMel_EvilQueen/pseuds/EvilMel_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills, Maire de San Francisco, en a assez d'accumuler les histoires sans lendemain. Sa meilleure amie, Kayane Nishimura, décide de l'inviter à une soirée où elle rencontre Emma Swan. Tout s'enchaîne rapidement pour le Maire, peut-être trop vite mais elle seule décide de sa vie. Seulement les évènements survenus lors de la soirée seront-ils les seuls ? Le lendemain, la vie de Regina Mills va prendre une tournure qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une rencontre intéressante

Maire de San Francisco depuis deux ans maintenant, Regina Mills ne vivait que pour sa carrière, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Gérer une ville aussi grande occupait la majeure partie de son emploi du temps particulièrement chargé, le reste était consacré à sa meilleure amie Kayane Nishimura, qu'elle connaissait depuis l'école primaire. Sur le plan professionnel, Regina réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, rien ne lui échappait et ses citoyens le lui rendaient bien en votant à chaque fois pour elle lors des élections. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir une vie sentimentale trépidante et exemplaire. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait accumulé les relations sans lendemain avec des parfaits inconnus, des hommes qu'elle rencontrait lors de soirées mondaines ou des sorties planifiées par Kayane. Chacune de ses relations manquait de ce petit quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de revoir la personne et de partager autre chose qu'un moment charnel. Malgré son physique avantageux, sa personnalité hors du commun, Regina Mills avait parfois l'impression de ne pas mériter le bonheur auquel elle aspirait, peut-être finirait-elle vieille jeune fille à ce rythme-là.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la paperasse depuis de nombreuses heures, son téléphone portable juste à côté d'elle, Regina était on ne peut plus concentrée sur les divers dossiers qu'elle devait traiter dans les plus brefs délais. La plupart évoquait d'éventuelles rénovations de lieux touchés par l'ouragan qui avait secoué la ville quelques jours auparavant. Certes, cela demanderait pas mal de dépenses et de ressources mais un bon Maire ne devait-il pas penser au bien-être des citoyens avant les siens ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à un énième mail, sa tasse de café dans une main, son portable se mit à vibrer, signe qu'un message venait d'arriver. Qui pouvait la contacter sur son privé alors qu'elle était sur son lieu de travail, une seule personne avait l'audace de l'embêter en plein boulot, sa meilleure amie. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée une fois de plus, Kayane était l'expéditrice de ce nouveau message qu'elle s'empressa de lire en s'accordant une brève pause.

# Ce soir, je veux que tu sois la plus belle. Sois même carrément sexy. Tu m'accompagnes hors de la ville. Je sais que tu soupire et lève les yeux au ciel mais cette demande n'est pas négociable.

Comme son amie l'avait prédit, Regina leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'agacement. Comment Kayane s'y prenait-elle pour anticiper la moindre de ses réactions ? Elle essayait de deviner les plans de la japonaise mais n'y parvint pas vraiment, elle était capable de tout pour sortir la brune de sa routine. Regrettant légèrement son geste, le Maire s'empressa de pianoter sa réponse sur l'écran tactile de son portable.

# Bien que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, puis-je au moins savoir où tu comptes m'emmener ?

En attendant une réponse de sa meilleure amie, Regina bu une autre gorgée de son café, cela l'aidait à avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour attaquer toute cette paperasse qui ne cessait de s'accumuler sur son bureau. Elle n'osait même plus poser un regard, aussi discret soit-il, sur les dossiers car elle avait la désagréable impression que cela suffisait à les faire s'accumuler sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Comme tout le monde, il y avait des jours où Regina Mills n'avait aucune motivation et ne voulait que se détendre, la cause : le stress accumulé au fil des jours. Lorsque son portable vibra à nouveau, elle le saisit en une fraction de seconde et lut aussitôt la réponse de Kayane, espérant intérieurement que cette dernière lui donnerait ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

# Ça, ma chère, tu vas le découvrir par toi-même ce soir ;-) Ne compte pas sur moi pour dévoiler mes projets, tu auras la surprise. Et pas la peine de m'appeler, Mills !

Frustrée, Regina laissa un nouveau soupir s'échapper tout en pianotant sa réponse. Sa meilleure amie était passée maître dans l'art de l'agacer et de la frustrer comme jamais. Elle n'aurait que son imagination pour tenter de savoir où elle risquait de passer la soirée, son esprit carburait comme s'il était propulsé par le moteur d'une voiture surpuissante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent au fil de ses réflexions, rien ne parvenait à vraiment la satisfaire dans ses hypothèses. Il était évident que Kayane ne cracherait jamais le morceau mais si elle avait au moins un indice sur la tenue à porter, ce serait toujours son lot de consolation provisoire.

# Puis-je au moins avoir une idée de la tenue à porter ? Ou alors est-ce également classé « secret défense » ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Tout en lisant le même mail pour la énième fois, incapable d'assimiler les mots qu'elle voyait, trop perturbée par les messages de Kayane, Regina s'empressa une nouvelle fois de lire cette notification sur son portable.

# Un mot : sexy.

Regina Mills laissa son portable heurter la surface en bois de son bureau, elle était agacée par le manque de réponse de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière n'était pas déterminée à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui faudrait donc se contenter du peu d'informations qu'elle avait en sa possession. Sexy ? Il fallait qu'elle s'habille de façon sexy. Mais pour quelle raison au juste ? Quelles étaient les intentions de son amie ? Où comptait-elle l'emmener exactement ? Si elle devait porter quelque chose de sexy, cela signifiait qu'elle se retrouverait encore dans le lit d'un inconnu, chose qu'elle ne voulait plus depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le Maire en avait plus qu'assez d'enchaîner les relations sans lendemain, elle avait atteint un âge où la stabilité devenait nécessaire. Un âge où elle ne devait plus se laisser contrôler par ses hormones comme une adolescente en pleine découverte de sa sexualité. Un âge où les conséquences pourraient prendre une tournure beaucoup plus dramatique si elle ne prenait pas de précaution. A trente-trois ans, elle voulait une relation stable avec quelqu'un, le sexe était certes agréable mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, non ? Le sexe serait encore plus incroyable avec la même personne ? Tout ce que Regina pouvait faire désormais était de se concentrer sur son travail, cela ferait passer le temps plus rapidement et l'empêcherait sans doute de se torturer l'esprit en essayant vainement de deviner les projets de Kayane Nishimura.

Jamais une journée de travail n'avait été aussi éprouvante, une véritable torture psychologique pour le Maire de San Francisco. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, elle était parvenue à boucler tous les dossiers qui avaient envahis son bureau depuis son arrivée. Maintenant, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, elle avait le weekend devant elle et ne devrait rejoindre la Mairie en cas d'extrême urgence, elle avait deux jours pour s'amuser et se détendre. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, la brune s'était questionnée sur la tenue qu'elle porterait ce soir, cela avait été un véritable combat mental de se mettre d'accord. Non seulement, il fallait qu'elle soit sexy mais pas au point de ressembler à une prostituée pour autant. Non, Regina Mills était une femme de goût avec énormément de classe, elle devait véhiculer cette image sans exagération. Une femme belle, intelligente et pleine de charme. Comme d'habitude, il lui faudrait essayer de ne pas faire d'ombre à sa meilleure amie, chose qu'elle savait particulièrement difficile à accomplir. Certes, Kayane était une très belle femme mais c'était toujours Regina que les hommes venaient draguer en priorité. Cela ne dérangeait pas son amie pour autant, celle-ci n'hésitait jamais à user de ses charmes sur les hommes comme les femmes.

Accompagnée d'une douce musique dance, Regina était postée depuis trop longtemps devant son interminable penderie, incapable de se décider sur la tenue adéquate. Tant de choix s'offraient à elle, c'était sans doute la dixième robe qu'elle essayait en l'espace de dix minutes. Peu importe ce qu'elle porterait, au final, elle savait qu'elle en mettrait plein la vue aux personnes présentes, les choses se passaient toujours de cette façon. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle tenait à séduire quelqu'un ce soir, c'était une soirée comme les autres en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Son choix se porta finalement sur une robe qui ne laisserait personne indifférent, aussi bien en présences d'hommes que de femmes. Une robe noire incroyablement courte, qui arrivait légèrement plus bas que les cuisses, une longue manche du côté droit, l'épaule nue pour le côté gauche. Regina sourit face à son grand miroir, fière de constater à quel point cette tenue mettait ses formes parfaitement en valeur. Tout en s'admirant, la brune espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur des politiciens avec qui il lui arrivait parfois de travailler. Après tout, elle était libre de s'amuser en dehors de son travail, ce n'était pas la première personnalité publique de haute importance à se laisser aller de la sorte. Maintenant qu'elle portait la tenue idéale, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre davantage en valeur et cela se passerait dans la salle de bain. Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme en était déjà à une demi-heure de préparation, sa meilleure amie arriverait dans les prochaines minutes et elle risquait de ne pas être prête. Ses longs cheveux ébène retombaient sur ses épaules en un brushing parfait, ses lèvres recouvertes d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvres rouge vif et ses yeux chocolat étaient mis en valeur grâce à quelques astucieux traits de crayon. Bref, Regina était à tomber, c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en admirant son propre reflet. La jeune femme était loin d'être narcissique mais elle était capable de reconnaître l'évidence, la nature l'avait particulièrement gâtée et savait en jouer à la moindre occasion. Dès qu'elle eut terminé d'appliquer son légendaire parfum de chez Dior, elle sursauta légèrement en entendant frapper à la porte de son luxueux appartement hors de prix. Tout en enfilant de somptueuses boucles d'oreilles dorées recouvertes de diamants, le Maire se dirigea d'un pas rapide, ses talons de quinze centimètres résonnant dans toute l'habitation, et vint ouvrir après avoir retiré le loquet de sécurité. En temps normal, Kayane Nishimura ne faisait jamais preuve de ponctualité mais quand il s'agissait de sortir avec sa meilleure amie, elle était surprenante et parvenait à toujours arriver à l'heure.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama l'asiatique en détaillant longuement la brune, un large sourire aux lèvres. Si tu étais de ce bord, je te draguerais sans la moindre honte.

Flattée, Regina Mills s'empara rapidement de son sac à main, en sortit les clés de son appartement et referma la porte sans cacher le sourire radieux qui illuminait son visage plus que parfait. D'une démarche féline, son déhanché exagérément aguicheur, la brune passa devant son amie en lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil et se dirigea calmement vers l'ascenseur. Son sourire ne la quittait plus une seule seconde, son amie la dévorait littéralement des yeux et cela avait d'ailleurs le don de la flatter, ce genre de geste valait un millier de mots. Arrivée au parking souterrain, Regina n'eut aucun mal à trouver sa voiture, c'était la seule à être repérable des kilomètres à la ronde. La fonction de Maire de San Francisco comportait de très nombreux avantageux, le salaire exorbitant en était d'ailleurs le principal. De cette façon, elle se déplaçait à bord d'une Rolls Royce Wraith noir avec les vitres sombres afin d'avoir une certaine intimité. Elle avait tellement de soin avec ce véhicule qu'il donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir été acheté très récemment alors qu'elle l'avait déjà depuis quelques mois. Dès qu'elle s'installa derrière le volant, une douce odeur de cuir neuf vint lui chatouiller les narines, elle intima Kayane de ne pas salir sous peine de devoir tout nettoyer entièrement elle-même dès leur retour, accompagnées ou non. Sans même y avoir été invitée, la japonaise s'empressa de mettre de la musique dance et d'en augmenter le volume, Regina se demanda d'ailleurs si elles sortaient en boite. Elle aurait beau poser la question directement, son amie se contenterait de lui fournir une réponse qui la laisserait en plein doute. Le mieux était d'agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle choisissait la destination, Kayane indiquerait naturellement la direction à prendre pour leur sortie.  
Arrêtée à un feu rouge, Regina tapotait nerveusement le volant en cuir de sa Royce, agacée de ne toujours pas savoir où elle passerait la soirée, elle était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. Pour la sixième fois depuis qu'elles avaient pris la route, la brune lança un regard noir assassin à sa meilleure amie, frustrée d'être dans l'ignorance, ce qui était exactement le genre de choses qui l'agaçait terriblement. Kayane, quant à elle, ne cessait de sourire face à l'attitude du Maire, son plan fonctionnait à merveille, elle était en train de la faire mariner jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de lui annoncer où aller. Non seulement, le comportement de son amie l'agaçait profondément mais Regina avait l'impression que même les éléments du décor la provoquait, les feux rouges ne cessaient de s'enchainer depuis leur départ. Non sans lâcher un profond soupir exaspéré, le Maire finit par se tourner complètement en direction de son amie, le regard aussi noir que la nuit, le visage aussi fermé qu'une porte blindé.

\- Kay', s'écria pratiquement la brune, je n'en peux plus ! Crache le morceau !

Face à la réaction de Regina, la japonaise éclata de rire, rire qui envahit rapidement l'habitacle de la Rolls Royce. La mâchoire de la brune se serra davantage, ses phalanges blanchirent à force de serrer le volant, un léger grognement d'exaspération remonta dans sa gorge. Au bout d'interminables secondes pour Regina, Kayane finit par se calmer et regarda son amie en souriant de façon innocente, comparable à celle d'un enfant préparant un mauvais coup.

\- Tu es tellement prévisible ma chérie, dit-elle en riant légèrement. Je t'ai assez torturé, je crois. Tu te souviens de l'hôtel Tipton ? C'est là que nous allons.

\- Qu'allons-nous y faire exactement ? demanda Regina en haussant les sourcils.

\- A ton avis ? répliqua la japonaise, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je vais abuser de ton corps toute la nuit, voyons.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent aussitôt, sa mâchoire manqua même de se décrocher sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réponse de la part de son amie. Celle-ci éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et le Maire comprit immédiatement qu'elle venait encore d'être victime des innombrables blagues de sa meilleure amie qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de la faire marcher. Blasée, la brune se contenta de fixer sérieusement la japonaise sans afficher la moindre expression, les yeux plissés en guise d'avertissement. Une fois encore, la plus jeune se calma avant de reprendre son sérieux face au visage fermé de son amie.

\- Bon, tu as gagné, dit-elle non sans soupirer. J'ai été invitée à une soirée dans cet hôtel. Comme j'ai le droit d'être accompagnée, j'ai pensé directement à toi. Il y aura un buffet à volonté mais la nuit nous est également offerte. Ce qui veut dire, si tu lis entre les lignes, que tu auras entièrement le droit d'y passer la nuit avec la personne de ton choix sans être dérangée le lendemain.

C'était donc cela le plan de sa meilleure amie, se dit Regina sur le coup. Encore une tentative désespérée de vouloir absolument la caser avec le premier venu au cours d'une soirée qui risquait sans doute d'être ennuyante. Cependant, elle avait accepté d'accompagner Kayane, elle devrait donc assumer son choix jusqu'au bout. Rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser sans forcément terminer au lit avec un homme ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle obtint quelques informations supplémentaires durant le trajet en direction de Daly City, la ville avoisinant San Francisco. Elle apprit que les invités avaient été choisis avec précaution et que les organisateurs avaient le droit de refuser les personnes qui ne leur convenaient pas, cela éviterait d'avoir affaire à quelques fauteurs de trouble. La musique serait comparable à celle qui passait dans les boites de nuit en raison d'un célèbre DJ présent sur place. De nombreuses restaurations seraient proposées tout au long de la soirée. Le but de cette soirée n'était pas de coucher avec le premier venu mais plutôt de réunir des fonds pour des œuvres caritatives en pleine croissance. Le programme semblait plus intéressant pour le Maire, elle craignait de se retrouver dans une fête étudiante ratée où l'alcool coulerait à flots et tout le monde finirait la tête dans les toilettes. Dès qu'elle vit le panneau « Bienvenue à Daly City », un petit sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, elle avait soudainement hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait cette soirée. D'après ses souvenirs, il ne leur restait plus longtemps avant d'arriver à destination, Kayane continuait ses explications sur les choix musicaux malgré le sérieux de la soirée, cela visait simplement à détendre plus facilement l'atmosphère sans donner un côté « coincé » à la soirée. En temps normal, durant les œuvres de charités, la musique classique accompagnait les invités mais tout le monde n'aimait pas forcément ce genre musical, Regina en faisait d'ailleurs partie malgré sa fonction de la plus haute importance. Son amie finit par la rassurer en lui assurant qu'elle ne l'avait pas invitée dans le but de la jeter dans les bras de qui que ce soit, elle voulait simplement passer une bonne soirée hors de la ville en compagnie de sa meilleure amie.

En arrivant sur place, Regina fut agréablement surprise. Tout avait été soigneusement aménagé pour accueillir le plus de personnes possibles dans un contexte plus convivial qu'à l'ordinaire. L'hôtel Tipton s'élevait sur une vingtaine d'étages et brillait de mille feux, les portes d'entrée grandes ouvertes permettaient à la musique de résonner jusqu'au parking où étaient garées d'innombrables voitures hors de prix. Le duo sortit calmement de la Royce du Maire et se dirigea vers les deux vigiles qui surveillaient l'entrée et devaient être chargés de filtrer les invités. Kayane annonça sa présence et celle du Maire de San Francisco, Regina capta rapidement un regard indiscret de la part des deux hommes mais n'en tint pas compte, elle n'était pas là pour faire scandale à la moindre occasion. Elles furent finalement autorisées à entrer dans l'immense bâtiment et furent ensuite accueillies par le personnel de l'hôtel, les employés les débarrasser de tout objet superflu ou encombrant avant de les emmener jusqu'à la salle de réception. A peine les portes passées, Regina ne put retenir une expression satisfaite en voyant l'état des lieux, tout avait été parfaitement agencé pour qu'il y ait suffisamment d'espace pour les personnes qui souhaitaient danser sans venir gêner ceux qui voulaient simplement discuter autour d'une table. Tout au fond de la salle, sur une estrade provisoire, un DJ se produisait en prenant bien soin de ne pas diffuser n'importe quoi. Pour le moment, Regina appréciait grandement les musiques qui défilaient, les lumières tamisées qui assombrissaient légèrement la salle et le professionnalisme de tous les membres du personnel hôtelier présents.

\- Kayane ! s'écria soudainement une voix féminine qui attira aussitôt l'attention du duo. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici.

Regina se retourna en même temps que sa meilleure amie et eut la sensation d'avoir le souffle coupé en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait à leur rencontre. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés lui tombant plus bas que les épaules, des yeux d'un vert émeraude, un sourire merveilleusement attirant, une silhouette fine et légèrement musclée. Vêtue d'un chemisier et d'un pantalon lui épousant parfaitement les formes, l'inconnue prit rapidement la japonaise dans ses bras pour la saluer comme si c'était une vieille amie avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil sur la brune. Coup d'œil qui dura plus longtemps que prévu. Tout comme Regina l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt, ce fut au tour de la blonde de la détailler sans la moindre retenue, elle semblait l'analyser de la tête aux pieds en prenant tout son temps. Lorsque leur regard se croisa, la brune soutint longuement celui de la blonde, comme si elles se déshabillaient du regard ou se défiaient sans même en avoir conscience. Kayane se rendit rapidement compte des regards accrochés de ses deux amies, un léger sourire vint aussitôt prendre place sur ses lèvres. Elle se racla la gorge et sourit davantage en voyant les deux jeunes femmes sursauter au même moment.

\- Emma, je suis heureuse de te voir ici, reprit finalement la japonaise sans quitter son sourire. Permets-moi de te présenter Regina Mills, le Maire de…

\- … San Francisco, je sais, coupa la blonde en souriant largement lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur la brune. Sachez que j'ai voté pour vous.

Regina hésita une courte seconde avant de sourire à son tour, elle était déjà démasquée alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver. Seulement, elle ne connaissait pas cette blonde, elle se souviendrait d'avoir rencontrée une aussi belle femme.

\- Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle… ? répondit la brune en souriant discrètement.

\- Swan. Emma Swan, répondit la blonde en tendant une main vers Regina. Je suis…

\- … un agent du FBI fraîchement arrivé en ville, répondit Kayane à sa place.

\- Le FBI ? s'étonna le Maire, impressionnée par cette nouvelle. Rien que cela ? Ravie de vous rencontrer, Miss Swan.

Regina adressa un rapide clin d'œil à la blonde en insistant sur son nom de famille. Ainsi, cette jolie blonde s'appelait Emma Swan, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier, une information à graver dans sa mémoire. Le sourire de son interlocutrice se fit plus séducteur et cela n'échappa pas à Kayane Nishimura, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui semblait se passer entre ses amies sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Si son intuition ne se trompait pas, rares étaient les fois où cela arrivait, la japonaise pouvait affirmer qu'à la fin de la soirée, Regina repartirait au bras d'Emma, elle était prête à en mettre sa main à couper. Elle fit d'ailleurs mine de reconnaître quelqu'un et s'excusa auprès de ses amies avant de s'éclipser discrètement afin de les laisser seules. Emma et Regina se dévoraient tellement du regard qu'elles ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite du départ de leur amie commune.

\- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? proposa la blonde d'une voix douce.

\- Volontiers.

De par son attitude élégante et courtoise, Emma fit signe à Regina de choisir une table à laquelle s'installer pour passer la soirée à faire connaissance. La brune ne perdit pas une seconde pour se placer dans un coin discret où elle pouvait être pratiquement sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger et l'importuner. Dès qu'elle fut installée aux côtés de Regina, l'agent du FBI appela un serveur qui vint aussitôt à leur rencontre. Ce dernier les invita à consulter la carte des vins avant de passer commande, il leur expliqua rapidement la différence entre chaque choix proposé. Regina, en parfaite connaisseuse de vin, après avoir passé quelques semaines en France, savait exactement ce qu'elle allait commander maintenant qu'elle voyait le nom affiché dans la liste.  
\- Nous prendrons une bouteille de Pavillon Rouge du Château de Margaux, dit-elle d'un français quasiment parfait.

\- Bien, Madame, répondit le serveur avant de tourner les talons.

Emma Swan était incroyablement impressionnée par les connaissances de la brune, cette dernière semblait être une femme de goût et cela se voyait directement, dès les premières secondes. Depuis que son regard s'était posé sur Regina, elle avait aussitôt eu envie d'apprendre à la connaître, en découvrir davantage sur ce personnage riche en couleur qu'était le Maire de San Francisco. Elle était à peine arrivée en ville que tout le monde l'informait sur la notoriété de la brune, sur sa mission en tant que dirigeante et sur son charisme hors du commun. Il fallait être aveugle et fou pour oser dire que Regina Mills, cette superbe brune aux nombreux atouts, n'était pas une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente. Sans même la connaitre, Emma se voyait déjà succomber au pouvoir de séduction du Maire. Cependant, elle avait également envie de rendre ce sentiment réciproque, elle voulait voir si la brune était capable de fondre devant une autre femme. Ce que Regina ignorait cependant, c'était que cette rencontre était un coup monté de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait spécialement invité Emma Swan pour la lui présenter, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose pouvait se produire entre les deux jeunes femmes. La blonde croisa à nouveau le regard de la brune et lui adressa un superbe sourire charmeur avant de prendre la parole après avoir cherché les bons mots.

\- Si on m'avait dit plus tôt que le Maire de la ville était aussi séduisante, fit la blonde sans perdre son sourire, j'aurais emménagé plus vite à San Francisco et aurai tout fait pour avoir ma mutation rapidement.

\- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, répondit Regina en affichant le même sourire qu'Emma, mais seriez-vous en train de me faire du charme, Miss Swan ?

\- Ça se pourrait… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Continuez et je vous dirai comment vous vous en sortez.

Regina Mills, en tant que femme respectable et respectée, n'avait pas pour habitude de flirter avec d'autres jeunes femmes. L'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit à de nombreuses reprises mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti l'envie de le faire. Après tout quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à apprécier la compagnie d'une belle blonde telle qu'Emma Swan ? Elles étaient toutes deux majeures et vaccinées et n'envisageaient de commettre aucun crime donc personne ne pourrait venir la juger si elle décidait de se laisser aller. Gracieusement, Regina croisa les jambes sous le regard intéressé de l'agent du FBI, elle comptait laisser son charme naturel opérer pour connaître les intentions de cette blonde audacieuse. Le serveur revint avec leur bouteille et les servit avant de disparaître à nouveau, le Maire fut la première à prendre son verre en main et le leva pour trinquer avec Emma. Seulement, à quoi pouvait-elle trinquer exactement ?

\- A quoi pourrions-nous trinquer ? demanda la brune en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- A la plus belle femme de San Francisco et à cette soirée qui, je l'espère, sera inoubliable.

Entièrement d'accord avec les propos d'Emma Swan, Regina fit trinquer son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres pour en boire une petite gorgée sans quitter la blonde du regard. Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent longuement tout en accumulant les verres de vin, ni l'une ni l'autre ne voyaient le temps défiler à une vitesse ahurissante. De temps en temps, elles observèrent les nombreux invités qui interagissaient entre eux et se permirent de faire quelques commentaires à leur sujet. Au plus Regina discutait avec Emma, au plus elle appréciait sa compagnie et voulait prolonger cette soirée qui ne semblait pas prête de toucher à sa fin. Il arrivait parfois que les deux jeunes femmes s'accordèrent quelques danses, sous le regard curieux de Kayane Nishimura qui se trouvait également en charmante compagnie. La soirée battait son plein, les verres et les danses s'enchainaient, les langues se déliaient, certains corps se rapprochaient et se rencontraient, une véritable réussite pour cette œuvre de charité hors du commun.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le coup des deux heures du matin pour laisser deux silhouettes se précipiter dans la pièce avant de se refermer violemment. Un corps fut plaqué contre le bois chaud tandis qu'un autre l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement si ce n'était de glisser une main dans cette longue chevelure. Regina et Emma, parfaitement échauffées par l'alcool et les nombreuses danses partagées, n'en pouvaient plus, elles brûlaient toutes deux de désir et ressentaient le besoin d'extérioriser cette tension sexuelle incontrôlable. Dos à la porte, Regina saisit le visage de la blonde et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser empli de luxure, de désir et de fougue. Ses joues rougies par l'alcool et l'intensité du moment, ses mains vinrent se poser sur la veste de costume d'Emma avant de la lui enlever lentement en prenant soin de lui caresser le dos au passage. La blonde descendit progressivement ses baisers pour embrasser la mâchoire de la brune et finir sa course dans son cou, cette zone où elle pouvait trouver toutes les fragrances du Maire. Cette dernière, parfaitement consentante et loin de vouloir interrompre le moment, commença à déboutonner un à un les boutons du chemisier de la blonde en se délectant des baisers que celle-ci lui prodiguait. Alternativement intelligemment entre coups de langue divins, succions et légères morsures, Emma Swan rendait Regina complètement dingue. Généralement, celle-ci allait droit au but quand elle ramenait un homme dans sa chambre mais ici, en présence de cette incroyable blonde, elle voulait prendre tout son temps et profiter au maximum des sensations de sa première fois avec une femme. Lorsque les mains d'Emma lui caressèrent sensuellement les cuisses, les effleurant du bout des ongles, le Maire ne put retenir un profond soupir de plaisir, elle aimait ce que la blonde lui faisait. Tout en reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut, Regina débarrassa la blonde de sa chemise et parvint à trouver assez de force pour la repousser légèrement avant lui bondir de nouveau dessus en la faisant reculer progressivement vers le lit king size de la pièce. Lorsqu'Emma se retrouva étendue sur le lit, son sourire s'élargit quand le Maire vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur elle, loin d'être effrayée par l'inconnu d'une relation avec une autre femme. Sans même avoir l'occasion d'agir, l'agent du FBI était de plus en plus agréablement surpris par l'audace de Regina, cette dernière se montrait particulièrement entreprenante et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la brune défaire la boucle de sa ceinture avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maire de San Francisco le fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'échouer silencieusement au sol.

\- Je trouve que pour une femme qui n'a jamais rien fait avec une autre femme, dit la blonde en observant la brune parsemer son corps de baisers brûlants, tu te débrouilles à la perfection. Tu es sûre d'être lesbiennement vierge ?

\- On ne peut plus vierge, répondit Regina sans cesser ses attentions, mais je suis loin d'être prude donc j'agis en suivant mon instinct. Maintenant, tais-toi et profite.

Les baisers du Maire remontèrent lentement jusqu'au cou de la blonde où elle s'attarda quelques instants, s'assurant d'y laisser une trace violette qui ne disparaîtrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration d'Emma accélérer au fil des secondes. Sans jamais quitter son cou, elle fit glisser les mains dans le dos de l'agent afin d'y trouver les attaches de son soutien-gorge qu'elle défit d'un geste vif et expert pour l'envoyer voler plus loin dans la pièce. Son regard remonta dans celui de la blonde et réalisa qu'il s'était assombri de désir, un sourire carnassier vint prendre place sur les lèvres de la brune avant qu'elle ne se baisse lentement jusqu'à entrer en contact avec la poitrine libérée d'Emma Swan. Regina n'en revenait de s'en sortir aussi facilement alors qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec une femme, elle se contentait d'appliquer les conseils de sa meilleure amie qui lui avait déjà décrit les relations sexuelles entre femmes. Il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'elle aimait qu'on lui fasse et tout se ferait naturellement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant précis. Du bout de la langue, elle traça une ligne invisible allant du sternum jusqu'au nombril de la blonde avant de faire chemin arrière. C'était le moment de laisser ses mains entrer en action, elle les posa quelques instants sur le boxer d'Emma et le lui enleva sans la quitter des yeux, faisant ensuite voler le sous-vêtement qui alla rejoindre le reste au sol. Son visage vint une énième fois rencontrer la poitrine de la blonde. Sa bouche attaqua le sein gauche d'Emma, capturant le téton érigé entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa main gauche remonta sur le sein droit et le caressa, le malaxa pendant que sa main droite descendait progressivement jusqu'au sexe de la blonde. Cette dernière sursauta lorsque la main de Regina vint se poser à plat sur son intimité et commença à la lui caresser délicatement, du bout des doigts. Le Maire se laissait guider par les soupirs de l'agent du FBI, sa langue s'amusait à maltraiter le téton durci par l'excitation, ce dernier était victime des coups de langues experts de la brune et des douces morsures de ses lèvres et ses dents. Tout en continuant de caresser le sexe accueillant et trempé d'Emma, Regina descendit lentement ses baisers sur ses côtés, son ventre, son nombril jusqu'à arriver à son centre de plaisir. La brune ferma les yeux quelques instants et huma la douce odeur que dégageait le sexe de la blonde, une senteur qui reflétait cette excitation réciproque et Regina savait qu'elle n'était pas mieux lotie que sa partenaire, elle pouvait sentir que son tanga avait rendu l'âme. D'un geste délicat des mains, elle écarta les jambes d'Emma et rapprocha lentement son visage de cette zone qui lui hurlait de venir s'occuper d'elle. L'agent du FBI n'en pouvait plus de cette torture, elle avait besoin de sentir Regina sur elle, en elle et le lui fit comprendre en donnant quelques coups de bassins pour l'inciter à agir avant qu'elle ne se consume sur place.

\- Voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi, dit Regina en fixant le sexe luisant de la blonde et en écartant les lèvres du bout des doigts. En effet, je pense voir où est le problème et j'ai d'ailleurs la solution.

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre, à grogner de frustration mais elle ne put que gémir à la place en sentant la langue chaude et humide de Regina se poser sur son intimité. Celle-ci remonta lentement, très lentement jusqu'à toucher ce petit bourgeon qui était déjà bien gonflé. A l'aide de quelques titillements habiles, précis et efficaces, Regina appréciait le goût de la blonde, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être aussi excitant, grisant, de prendre le sexe d'une autre femme d'assaut. Seulement, Emma Swan n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, c'était celle qui avait réussi à la séduire en une soirée et qui se retrouvait maintenant dans le même lit qu'elle. Au plus la langue de Regina titillait le clitoris de la blonde, au plus celle-ci soupirait, gémissait, ondulait du bassin pour accentuer le contact avec la bouche délicieusement experte de sa partenaire. La brune se délectait du nectar d'Emma, tout en ne cessant ses coups de langue sur le bourgeon de la blonde, elle entreprit de la glisser entre ses lèvres par moment, ce qui arracha un gémissement plus puissant de l'agent qui se cambra sensuellement. Emma n'en pouvait plus, Regina ne devait sans doute pas s'en rendre compte mais elle était incroyablement douée avec sa langue, si elle ne se contrôlait pas un minimum, elle aurait déjà eu un orgasme démentiel. La brune continua de titiller le clitoris d'Emma du bout de la langue, le capturant parfois entre ses lèvres afin de le mordiller délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal et de le sucer non sans faire de délicieux bruits de succions visant à exciter davantage sa victime consentante. Tout ce que Regina voulait, c'était qu'Emma la supplie de mettre un terme à cette torture, supplique qu'elle obtint quelques secondes supplémentaires. Sans arrêter de titiller le clitoris de la blonde, Regina vint disposer deux doigts à l'entrée du vagin de sa partenaire et la fit sienne d'un geste empli de tendresse et de délicatesse. Le souffle d'Emma se coupa un bref instant lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du Maire glisser en elle, sa respiration devint plus rapide quand la brune commença à initier un lent mouvement de va et vient qu'elle intensifia progressivement, guidée par les gémissements de l'agent. Emma leva la tête quelques instants et manqua de s'évanouir à la simple vision du Maire de San Francisco affairé entre ses cuisses, maltraitant délicieusement son sexe qu'elle devinait trempé à l'extrême. Le sourire de Regina s'élargit davantage quand elle sentit les parois du sexe de la blonde se resserrer progressivement autour de ses doigts, elle n'allait plus tarder à venir et la brune en profita pour intensifier ses mouvements de plus belle. L'agent du FBI fut bientôt incapable de penser normalement, de parler de façon cohérente, elle sentait que son corps était au bord de l'explosion et cela arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Grâce à quelques gestes habiles des doigts experts du Maire, Emma hurla de plaisir, elle ondula violemment du bassin pour prolonger cet orgasme dévastateur qui prenait possession de tout son corps qui se relâcha quelques instants plus tard. Après un ultime coup de langue sur le sexe de la blonde, visant à recueillir le plus de nectar possible, Regina remonta lentement tout en parsemant son corps luisant de baisers avant de finalement prendre possession de ses lèvres au cours d'un baiser langoureusement endiablé.

\- Vous allez le regretter, Madame le Maire, dit la blonde en reprenant petit à petit son souffle.

Tout en s'asseyant, Emma embrassa le cou de la brune jusqu'à y laisser une marque violette que la brune serait également incapable de cacher pendant les prochains jours. Sans arrêter ses attentions, ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de la brune qui était toujours entièrement habillée puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de la dévêtir. Lentement, la blonde fit descendre la fermeture de la robe sexy que portait le Maire de San Francisco et la lui retira calmement pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être pressée de lui rendre la pareille. Regina se redressa quelques courts instants pour aider Emma Swan à lui enlever ce vêtement qui devenait de trop désormais, ses sous-vêtements suivirent le même chemin. Le parquet de la chambre était recouvert de vêtements, tous éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. La blonde s'allongea de nouveau sans quitter la brune des yeux. Celle-ci, à califourchon sur le corps brûlant de sa partenaire, ondulait sensuellement du bassin, son intimité en contact avec la peau luisante de la blonde. Emma pouvait sentir l'humidité du sexe de Regina lui recouvrir le ventre, un détail qu'elle jugeait affreusement érotique, et cela suffit à faire grimper son excitation en flèche. Ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine parfaitement ferme et rebondie de la brune et commencèrent à la caresser délicatement, prenant soin de bien lui malaxer les seins et appréciant la sensation de ses tétons durcis contre la paume de ses mains. Parfaitement consciente que le Maire n'était pas resté indifférente face à ce qu'elle lui avait infligé, Emma l'invita à venir se placer sur son visage en se tapotant doucement les épaules en silence. D'abord hésitante, peu sûre de bien interpréter la demande de la blonde, Regina se déplaça lentement jusqu'au visage d'Emma sans s'installer entièrement dessus. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt se placer sur les barreaux du lit, cela lui servirait d'appui pour la suite des ébats, elle soupira de plaisir en captant le souffle brûlant de la blonde sur son intimité et manqua de crier quand elle sentit sa bouche se poser sur son sexe. Sa respiration accéléra dangereusement quand de lents coups de langue remontaient et descendaient le long de son intimité qu'elle devenait extrêmement humide. Faire l'amour avec Emma Swan ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente, dès les premières secondes, elle avait su que son propre sexe la trahissait en forçant son tanga à rendre l'âme. Son bassin ondulait légèrement pour accentuer les coups de langue de la blonde, cette dernière était incroyablement douée et savait s'occuper des zones les plus sensibles pour lui faire perdre rapidement pied. Tout en appréciant les coups de langue divins d'Emma, Regina continuait d'onduler sensuellement du bassin et ne retenant aucun gémissement. Elle n'était pas dans son appartement et ne voyait donc pas l'utilité de faire preuve de retenue alors que ses soupirs et gémissements gagnaient en intensité au fil des secondes. Quand elle sentit la blonde lui mordiller le clitoris, elle eut soudainement l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'exploser et craignait même de lui éjaculer dessus si le plaisir devenait trop intense, trop puissant, trop incontrôlable. Le moment de libération ne tarda pas à arriver pour Regina, son corps commençait à trembler alors que son bassin ondulait furieusement au rythme de la langue de la blonde. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut incapable de retenir un puissant cri de plaisir, un orgasme dévastateur envahit son corps et ses phalanges blanchirent à force de serrer les barreaux du lit. Emma aida la brune à prolonger son plaisir en ralentissant légèrement ses coups de langue, elle obtint d'ailleurs l'effet escompté car Regina ne put retenir d'autres cris de plaisir qui devaient sans doute résonner dans tout l'hôtel. Au bout de quelques secondes, le corps du Maire tomba lourdement sur celui de la blonde. Le visage de la brune se posa sur le torse nu de sa partenaire et appréciait le son des battements de son cœur, la blonde lui entoura la taille de sa bras afin de la maintenir tout contre elle. C'était dans cette position qu'elles s'endormirent finalement après avoir connu le plaisir ultime, ravageur et dévastateur ensemble.

Regina Mills se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve fantastique et tellement intense dans lequel elle faisait l'amour avec une blonde dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Seulement, quand elle tourna lentement la tête et que son regard se posa sur un visage paisible, aux traits d'anges, elle prit aussitôt conscience que ce n'était pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Le Maire de San Francisco avait vraiment fait l'amour avec Emma Swan, l'agent du FBI fraîchement arrivé en ville, dans cette chambre de l'hôtel Tipton qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir après la soirée. Une question demeurait dans son esprit embrumé après les ébats de cette nuit, au plutôt de ce matin d'après l'heure. Que devait-elle espérer maintenant qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Emma Swan ? Pour la blonde, était-ce juste un coup d'un soir avec le Maire de San Francisco ? Ou alors, pouvait-elle espérer démarrer une relation avec cette jeune femme qui l'avait charmée dès le premier regard, séduite avec quelques belles paroles pour finalement la combler dans ses bras ? Tant de questions qu'elle devrait pourtant prendre la peine de creuser...


	2. Une discussion angoissante

\- Alors? demanda Kayane qui attendait son amie depuis dix minutes au café non loin de la Mairie. Tu es partie bien tôt hier. J'en déduis que...

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit la brune un peu trop précipitamment pour que cela paraisse sincère. Tu te fais des idées...

Loin d'être crédule, la japonaise vit sur le visage de sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Après autant d'années d'amitié, elles n'avaient plus de secrets l'une pour l'autre. Un sourire niais sur le visage, des cernes sous les yeux, l'air évasif, il était plus qu'évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ses deux amies.

\- A d'autre, reprit la japonaise sans perdre son immense sourire, tu as carrément la tête d'après sexe. Inutile de le nier, Mills, je peux le voir au suçon que tu as dans le cou et que tu essaies de cacher.

\- Je ne vois pas que tu parles... répondit Regina en portant aussitôt la main à son cou pour cacher la marque visible.

\- Tu vois? Ton geste veut absolument tout dire. D'ailleurs, je veux des détails.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te donner des détails sur mes ébats?

\- C'est simple, rétorqua la japonaise sur un ton enjoué. C'est le scoop du siècle… Regina Mills, Maire de San Francisco, se qualifiant comme hétéro pure souche, finit dans les bras d'Emma Swan, agent du FBI aussi sexy que fascinante. Je peux même ajouter qu'elle sait s'y prendre, sa langue n'est pas habile que pour les belles paroles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le Maire manqua de recracher la gorgée de café qu'elle venait de boire tant elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle nouvelle. Comment sa meilleure amie pouvait connaître les prouesses sexuelles de la blonde ? L'évidence la frappa soudainement de plein fouet, elle ne voyait qu'une seule et unique possibilité qui pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle Kayane connaissait les capacités de son amante de la nuit. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants, repensant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec cette fameuse langue dont son amie lui parlait. Il fallait reconnaître qu'Emma Swan était aussi douée pour les belles paroles que pour lui procurer du plaisir avec un seul et même geste répété à maintes reprises.

\- Tu vois ? s'exclama la japonaise en buvant son café en adoptant une attitude innocente. J'ai encore raison, tu es rouge comme une tomate, ma chérie.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, demanda Regina en parlant un peu plus bas, si tu es capable de parler des capacités d'Emma… Cela signifie qu'elle et toi… avez… enfin, tu vois ?

\- Je te mentirais en disant que non, répondit sincèrement la japonaise en reprenant son sérieux, mais la réponse est oui. Avant d'arriver à San Francisco, Emma et moi on se connaissait déjà et il nous est arrivé de coucher ensemble à quelques reprises.

Les sourcils de Regina se froncèrent aussitôt, une marque d'incompréhension, ses yeux se plissèrent en fixant Kayane, son regard l'analysait comme s'il recherchait une once de malice ou de mensonge mais elle n'y vit absolument rien d'autre que de la sincérité. Ainsi, sa meilleure amie et sa partenaire d'une nuit se connaissait et avaient connus les mêmes moments que ceux connus durant cette nuit. Regina n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle se sentait trahie mais déçue était plutôt le mot à employer dans cette situation. Cela ne pouvait donc signifier que pour l'agent du FBI, tout n'était qu'un autre coup d'un soir. Certes, ce moment de relâchement avait été incroyablement agréable mais ce n'était pas ce que la brune recherchait. Sa première relation avec une autre femme était semblable à celles qu'elle avait partagées avec tous ces hommes qui étaient passés dans ses draps.

\- Ecoute ma belle, reprit la japonaise en posant une main sur celle de la brune, je sais que c'est déroutant pour toi mais sache que je n'ai rien fait avec depuis que j'ai appris son arrivée à San Francisco.

\- Quelle importance ? répondit Regina sur la défensive mais en essayant de garder une attitude indifférente. Ce n'était que pour une nuit, un bon moment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'envisageais plus de toute façon.

A l'instant où Kayane s'apprêtait à répondre à son amie qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'emporter ainsi malgré son calme apparent, elle reçut un message dont elle connaissait déjà l'expéditeur, ou l'expéditrice plutôt. Elle répondit discrètement en s'assurant que Regina ne voyait rien de ce qu'elle écrivait, si elle venait à s'en rendre compte, elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres du Maire.

# Il faut absolument qu'on se voit, j'ai fait une grosse connerie… ça concerne Regina Mills…

D'une certaine façon, Kayane enfin une véritable réponse à sa question. Sa meilleure amie avait bel et bien passé la nuit avec Emma Swan. Même si cette dernière n'avait rien dit de plus, la japonaise savait lire entre les lignes dans ce genre de situation. Seulement, l'une semblait indifférente, mais sur la défensive, alors que l'autre était en panique. La japonaise savait que si elle allait retrouver la blonde, cela se finirait de la même façon qu'à leur habitude. Regina n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elles couchaient encore ensemble même si elle lui avait affirmé le contraire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son amie entretenait une relation avec l'agent du FBI donc elle ne pourrait pas lui tenir rigueur de ses égarements. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret sur la brune qui semblait trouver un grand intérêt au contenu de sa tasse, les sourcils froncés, la japonaise s'empressa d'envoyer sa réponse à la blonde en panique.

# Je suis justement avec elle, je te rejoins dès qu'elle part pour la Mairie.

Regina regarda sa montre pour la énième fois dans la même minute, elle but son café d'une traite et se leva calmement en prétextant avoir une affaire importante à régler à la Mairie. Son amie n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la brune avait déjà quitté le café, non sans laisser quelques dollars sur la table pour régler la commande. Kayane trouvait l'attitude de son amie étrange alors qu'elle lui avait prétendu n'avoir voulu passer qu'un bon moment. Était-elle tombée sous le charme d'Emma ? Possible mais ce n'était pas à elle de s'en mêler mais à la principale responsable. A son tour, elle se leva et quitta le café sans perdre de temps. Elle rejoignit sa Mini Cooper et envoya un rapide « j'arrive » à Emma avant de prendre la route jusqu'à l'appartement de l'agent du FBI qui devait l'attendre de pieds fermes. Sans attendre de réponse supplémentaire, Kayane ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver à destination, elle se précipita hors de sa voiture et fonça jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma. Elle avait à peine appuyé sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment et qu'elle se retrouva happée à l'intérieur avant que la porte ne se referme violement. Sans pouvoir réagir sur le coup, Kayane se retrouva plaquée contre le mur et n'eut même pas le temps de parler que la bouche d'Emma se trouvait déjà sur la sienne. Elle se fit cependant violence quelques instants pour repousser l'agent du FBI afin d'avoir une discussion, brève certes mais nécessaire.

\- Emma, dit la japonaise légèrement essoufflée par l'intensité du baiser, je sais que tu as couché avec Regina.

\- C'est ta meilleure amie, répondit la blonde en soupirant, c'est normal pour elle de t'en parler. Sache juste que ce n'était pas voulu, j'étais complètement bourrée et ça ne voulait rien dire pour moi.

\- Peut-être mais je connais ta réputation, tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux en dehors de moi mais je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec Regina, elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

\- Il n'est pas question de jouer vu que je ne compte pas la revoir, lança Emma en faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Je me souviens avoir légèrement flirté avec elle mais je ne pensais que ça irait jusque-là. Si elle découvre que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, elle va me tuer à coup sûr.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, répondit la japonaise, elle m'a dit que ce n'était que pour un soir, rien d'autre. Mais cela signifie également que tu ne peux pas recommencer où elle risque de s'attacher… à la mauvaise personne.

Sans quitter la blonde des yeux, Kayane s'en rapprocha lentement, se déplaçant tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie, elle se débarrassa calmement de sa veste qu'elle laissa choir sur le parquet de l'appartement. La blonde savait exactement ce qui allait se passer avec la japonaise, le sujet Regina devait être mis de côté mais il lui faudrait pourtant prendre un jour son courage à deux mains pour lui faire face et lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement.

\- Enfin, reprit Kayane en affichant un sourire carnassier et malicieux, et si nous faisions ce que nous faisons de mieux à deux ?

Sans laisser le temps à Emma de répondre à cette question rhétorique, elle la fit doucement reculer vers le canapé à quelques pas d'elles et lui bondit pratiquement dessus. Leurs corps entrèrent aussitôt en collision et se retrouvèrent étendus sur le cuir du mobilier…

… Assise à son bureau, ses lunettes de vue rectangulaires posées sur le nez, Regina Mills essayait de se changer les idées en restant enfermée à la Mairie. Tout en pianotant sur les touches de son ordinateur portable, des flashs de la veille lui revinrent en tête et son visage se ferma davantage en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un simple coup d'un soir pour l'agent du FBI. Mieux valait ne pas la revoir sous peine de tout faire remonter à la surface. En fin de compte, Emma Swan n'était pas différente des hommes qu'elle avait connus jusqu'à présent, une femme qui ne cherchait qu'à accumuler les aventures sans lendemain, qui ne cherchait aucune attache. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir succombé aussi facilement à la première venue, quelques pas de danse, quelques mots doux et la voilà dans une situation extrêmement compliquée. Le pire était sans doute de savoir que Kayane avait également couché à plusieurs reprises avec Emma Swan, comment pouvait-elle espérer plus d'une femme aussi volage ?

\- Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore mise, ma pauvre fille ? maugréa-t-elle sans quitter son écran des yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, franchement ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une nouvelle notification apparut dans le coin inférieur droit de son écran, un nouveau message venait d'arriver. Sans tarder, elle cliqua directement sur le lien et le mail s'ouvrit en une fraction de seconde. Son premier fut de rechercher l'identité de l'expéditeur mais cela ne s'affichait nulle part, ce qui l'intrigua aussitôt. Sans s'inquiéter davantage, elle se rapprocha légèrement de son ordinateur et lut le message. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt, ses joues prirent une teinte rose virant vers le rouge et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

« J'espère que tu as bien pris ton pied cette nuit car ce sera la dernière fois… A très bientôt, Madame le Maire.

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour avant de se glacer, qui pouvait être au courant de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer ? Elle vit plusieurs pièces jointes au mail et hésita quelques instants avant de les ouvrir. Des photos, des clichés que personne ne devait voir. Sur chacun d'entre eux, des images plutôt explicites d'Emma Swan et elle, en pleine action, dans diverses positions. A en juger par la qualité des images, la personne qui les avait prises devait être parmi les invités et semblait même s'être cachée dans la chambre pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Le Maire se retrouva envahi d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, non pas dû à l'excitation mais plutôt à la crainte de voir ces clichés publiés dans la presse ou sur la toile. Que devait-elle faire ? Qui en était à l'origine ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucune réponse valable, cohérente. Qui devait-elle contacter en premier lieu ? La police ? Trop risqué si la personne la suivait de près.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'emparer de son portable pour téléphoner à sa meilleure amie, son attention fut soudainement attirer par un bruit de glissement dans la pièce. Sa tête se tourna machinalement vers la porte fermée et aperçut aussitôt un papier au sol. Regina s'empressa de se lever de sa chaise afin de ramasser cette enveloppe qui ne la mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Son premier réflexe, au lieu d'en lire le contenu, fut d'ouvrir rapidement la porte afin de peut-être apercevoir la personne qui venait de déposer cette étrange lettre à son nom. Son regard se posa sur le bureau de sa secrétaire mais cette dernière n'était pas à son poste, où pouvait-elle bien se trouver d'ailleurs ? Le Maire la vit revenir au bout de quelques minutes et ne perdit pas une seconde pour venir se poster devant elle, le regard aussi noir que la nuit.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez glissé ceci sous ma porte, Miss Turner ? demanda Regina sur un ton dur et froid. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à votre poste ?

\- Madame le Maire, répondit la secrétaire d'une voix tremblante. Je n'y suis pour rien au sujet de cette lettre. Si je n'étais pas à mon poste, c'était pour une envie pressante.

\- Soit, reprit la brune sans prêter attention au stress de la rousse, vous n'avez vu personne approcher de mon bureau ?

\- Non, Madame le Maire.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi je vous paie…

Sans attendre de réponse, ce qui vaudrait un licenciement immédiat, Regina tourna brusquement les talons et retourna dans son bureau en refermant violement la porte derrière. Assise sur son siège de cuir, elle faisait tourner l'enveloppe dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un indice sur l'expéditeur mais c'était sans doute le même que celui du mail, aucune identité dévoilée. A quoi cela pouvait-il rimer ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait à la fin ? La faire chanter ? A l'aide de son coupe papier, elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit directement une lettre pliée à la perfection. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle fut déçue d'y découvrir qu'elle avait été rédigée à la machine, cela ne lui permettrait jamais de remonter jusqu'à son auteur si elle demandait l'aide des forces de l'ordre.  
« Je sais que tu es déçue en lisant ceci mais ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt se revoir. Tu pensais à quoi avec cette petite blonde ? Inutile de te dire que si tu appelles ou va voir les flics, je diffuserai ces jolies photos partout et tu pourras dire adieu à ton poste et ta réputation. Tu te demandes sans doute ce que je te veux mais sache que tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je te conseille simplement de ne rien faire d'idiot ou tu le regretteras amèrement. Au fait, joli ton appartement, sans parler des sous-vêtements dans le premier tiroir de ta commande ? Inutile d'appeler ton amie à la rescousse, Kayane c'est ça ? Elle est occupée, très occupée même en ce moment. A bientôt, Madame le Maire. PS : vous êtes à tomber avec ce chemisier. »  
Le cœur de Regina manqua plusieurs battements, son esprit carburait tellement qu'il était en surchauffe, un violent mal de crâne lui fit soudainement tourner la tête. Afin de se calmer, la brune ferma les yeux quelques instants et se massa lentement les tempes dans l'espoir de recouvrer rapidement ses esprits. Malgré l'avertissement dans la lettre anonyme, elle s'empara de son téléphone portable, parcouru la liste de ses contacts à la recherche du numéro de Kayane et appuya sur la touche pour l'appeler. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, pas de réponse… Au bout de la sixième, toujours rien, que pouvait bien faire Kayane pour ne pas répondre à son appel ? A quoi pouvait-elle être occupée pour ne pas entendre son portable ? L'idée d'appeler la police lui effleura l'esprit mais cela viendrait à prendre le risque de voir les photos publiées partout en ville et sur le net. S'il y avait bien une chose que Regina détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était de se retrouver impuissante et incapable de prendre la moindre décision.  
Un nouveau message arriva dans sa boîte mail, la brune l'ouvrit sans ménagement et écarquilla les yeux. Encore le même destinataire anonyme. A quoi jouait-il ? Qu'attendait-il exactement ? Cette situation commençait à l'agacer sérieusement et le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire l'énervait davantage.

« Je t'avais dit que ton amie était occupée, non ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Vérifie par toi-même. »

Sous le texte, un lien surligné en rouge. Que pouvait-il renfermer ? La mènerait-il sur un site ? Ou vers d'autres clichés d'Emma Swan et elle, peut-être ? Son intuition lui disait de ne rien faire, de ne pas cliquer sur ce lien qui pourrait sans doute être un moyen de pirater son ordinateur. Cependant, sa raison la poussait à laisser sa curiosité agir pour elle en ouvrant ce lien. Tiraillée entre ces deux choix, la brune jonglait entre l'envie d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ou de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après un long combat intérieur, elle se résigna finalement à cliquer sur le lien et regretta aussitôt sa décision en voyant une vidéo s'ouvrir sur toute la largeur de son écran. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants en reconnaissant une silhouette sur la vidéo diffusée en cet instant précis…

… Emma Swan, dans le plus simple appareil, était à califourchon sur une personne impossible à reconnaître pour le moment. Ceci était une preuve suffisante du manque de sérieux de la jeune femme, encore une aventure sans lendemain, se dit aussitôt Regina en voyant la blonde onduler du bassin sur sa nouvelle proie. Sa respiration commença à accélérer mais ce n'était toujours pas dû à l'excitation mais plutôt à la colère, cette fois-ci. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et se laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Comment avait-elle osé espérer qu'Emma Swan serait la personne qui lui donnerait envie de s'investir dans une relation ? Et soudain, ce fut l'incompréhension mélangée à une profonde colère indescriptible quand elle découvrit enfin l'identité de la partenaire de la blonde. Un sentiment tellement intense l'envahit, elle avait envie de tout envoyer valser dans son bureau, sur son bureau, et risquait de le faire si elle ne se contrôlait pas un minimum. La personne, ou plutôt la femme en présence de l'agence du FBI, n'était que Kayane Nishimura, sa meilleure amie. Non seulement, celle-ci lui avait avoué avoir eu plusieurs rapports avec Emma Swan mais voilà qu'elle se trouvait encore en sa présence alors qu'elle avait prétendu ne plus rien partager avec la blonde. Regina n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle se sentait trahie par sa meilleure amie mais elle était déçue d'apprendre qu'elle lui avait menti sans la moindre honte.

Un nouveau message fit son apparition au bout de quelques secondes de silence, seules les images bougeaient mais sans le moindre son, heureusement se disait Regina sans quitter l'écran des yeux. N'en pouvant plus de voir Kayane en plein ébat avec sa partenaire de la veille, le Maire referma aussitôt la fenêtre et alla consulter le dernier mail reçu, nul besoin de vérifier l'expéditeur, elle savait exactement qui lui envoyait ce dernier message anonyme.  
« Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, Kayane ne fait pas exception. Tu imagines, Emma Swan et elle ensemble ? Alors qu'hier soir, tu partageais le même lit que cette petite blonde ? »  
Alors qu'elle était à deux doigts d'éteindre complètement son ordinateur, Regina s'aperçut qu'une fenêtre était ouverte en bas de l'écran et qu'elle clignotait d'une douce lumière orange. Non sans une certaine hésitation, la brune cliqua calmement dessus et fut surprise d'y voir une fenêtre de discussion instantanée apparaître. Quelqu'un venait de lui envoyer un message bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas avoir entamé la moindre conversation depuis son ordinateur. Tout en lisant la conversation, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa respiration accéléra.

# Alors, le spectacle t'a plu ? Moi, personnellement, je prends mon pied en le regardant, pas toi ?

Regina regarda aussitôt autour d'elle, son regard balaya rapidement la pièce à la recherche de la moindre présence ou du moindre indice mais elle ne vit rien, elle était bel et bien seule dans son bureau.

# Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais près de toi… Kayane est une magnifique jeune femme, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu crois que j'aurais une chance avec ?

Une nouvelle fois, Regina s'empara de son téléphone portable et essaya de rappeler sa meilleure amie en espérant obtenir une réponse cette fois-ci. Mais encore une fois, elle tomba sur sa messagerie au bout de six sonneries et pesta silencieusement en raccrochant.

# Si tu l'entendais, elle y va à fond la petite Kayane. Je ne te dis pas mon état.

Le Maire de San Francisco trouvait cette conversation particulièrement malsaine, un inconnu était en train d'observer sa meilleure amie en train de faire l'amour avec Emma Swan. Peut-être que le pousser à lui parler permettrait d'obtenir quelques informations sur son identité qu'il tâchait de garder secrète pour le moment.

# Qui êtes-vous ?

# Bien essayé, Madame le Maire mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que vous ne le pensez.

# Que me voulez-vous exactement ?

# Quel mal il y a-t-il à vouloir s'amuser un peu ?

# Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

# Comment je te l'ai dit chérie, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

# Pourquoi Kayane ?

# Regarde-la, c'est un vrai canon. Après toi, bien sûr.

# Vous avez tout intérêt à laisser mon amie en dehors de cette histoire. Vous risquez de le regretter amèrement.

# A ta place, je parlerais sur un autre ton. Que dirais-tu de voir ta tête affichée partout dans la presse ? Ou devrais-je dire ton corps entier ?

Regina se figea soudainement sur son siège à la simple évocation de voir les clichés dans la presse à scandale. Les conséquences seraient tout simplement désastreuses si cela venait à arriver. Non seulement, sa réputation en prendre un sérieux mais elle pourrait également dire adieu à sa carrière et tout emploi dans le monde de la politique. Elle qui était adulée de tous en raison de sa bienveillance et son efficacité risquait de se retrouver sans le moindre sou si quelqu'un venait à tomber sur ces photos des plus compromettantes. Il fallait absolument en parler avec une oreille attentive et discrète, Kayane Nishimura, était sans aucun doute le meilleur choix malgré la tension qui résulterait de sa relation avec l'agent du FBI. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette dernière ne l'apprenne ou ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour le Maire de la ville. Afin de voir si son amie en avait terminé avec son amante, Regina ne put s'empêcher de cliquer de nouveau sur le lien mais fut déçue de ne plus rien voir qu'un écran totalement noir.

# Si ça peut te rassurer, ton amie a terminé. Sache juste qu'avec moi ça prendra beaucoup plus longtemps. Sur ces belles paroles, passez une bonne journée, Madame le Maire.

Regina voulait poser une dernière question à son interlocuteur mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il venait déjà de quitter la conversation. La jeune femme referma aussitôt le clapet de son ordinateur et soupira à la fois de soulagement et d'agacement. Son mal de tête ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux et se masser les tempes, rien n'y faisait, elle était tellement à cran à cause de cet inconnu que toute tentative était vaine. Pour la dernière fois, Regina décida d'essayer d'appeler sa meilleure amie avant de devenir complètement folle à cause de cette sombre histoire.

# Allô ? Gina ?

# Kayane…

La voix de la brune craqua dès qu'elle entendit celle de sa meilleure amie, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait, elle était incapable d'en vouloir à celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle reposer et pour le moment, seule la japonaise remplissait ce rôle à la perfection depuis de nombreuses années. Le Maire était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle éclata en sanglots, dépitée face à l'impuissance dont elle faisait preuve à cause de cet inconnu qui pouvait la ruiner en un rien de temps…

… A l'autre bout de la ville, Kayane était en train de se rhabiller, son portable à l'oreille, Emma Swan dans son dos en train de lui déposer d'innombrables baisers sur l'épaule. Face à la détresse de sa meilleure amie, la japonaise n'était plus du tout d'humeur câline ou joueuse, elle repoussa donc la blonde d'un simple haussement d'épaule visant à lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Simplement vêtue de son jeans, de son soutien-gorge et de ses chaussures, elle s'assit quelques instants en espérant que son amie ne lui parle. Seulement, le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne en disait long sur l'état de Regina. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-ce à cause d'Emma ? Sans attendre davantage, elle bondit du canapé et se dépêchant pour terminer de se rhabiller tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement sans adresser un seul regard à la blonde.

\- J'arrive, dit-elle simplement en se précipitant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Reste à la Mairie, j'arrive tout de suite.

Ni une ni deux, elle raccrocha et pressa le pas jusqu'à sa voiture à bord de laquelle elle s'engouffra sans faire attention. Dès que le moteur se mit en route, la jeune femme appuya aussitôt sur l'accélérateur et ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre la direction de la Mairie où son amie l'attendait. Elle ne cessait de se questionner sur l'état de Regina…

… La brune était assise dans le canapé de son bureau, recroquevillée sur elle-même, s'en voulant énormément d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse avec cet agent du FBI, sans qui elle n'aurait pas un maître-chanteur aux trousses. Ce n'était pas l'unique nuit passée avec Emma qui la mettait dans un tel mais plutôt les conséquences qui en découlaient désormais. Elle n'avait pas pris la moindre précaution et se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation tellement délicate que la moindre erreur pourrait lui faire perdre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Ses amis, son boulot, sa vie, tout.

\- Gina ! Je suis là, ma chérie ! s'écria soudainement que la brune reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Kayane était enfin là, se dit la brune en se redressant péniblement. Dès que la japonaise vint prendre place à ses côtés, le Maire se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. L'une essayait de tout évacuer dans les bras de son amie alors que l'autre attendait simplement le bon moment pour demander ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil. Elle n'en eut cependant pas vraiment besoin car quelque chose attira soudainement son attention sur la table basse, une enveloppe et une lettre retournée. Sans demander la permission, Kayane se pencha légèrement et se permit d'attraper le papier avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé, laissant ainsi Regina prendre une position plus confortable contre elle. Si quelqu'un venait à les voir installées de la sorte, de nombreuses rumeurs risquaient de rapidement faire le tour de la ville mais nombreux étaient ceux qui connaissaient les liens qui unissaient les deux jeunes femmes.  
Après avoir lu la lettre, la japonaise oscillait entre inquiétude et colère. Qui que puisse être cet inconnu, il avait réussi à mettre sa meilleure amie dans un piteux état, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi dévastée. Regina, d'ordinaire, était une femme forte que rien ne pouvait ébranler, tout lui réussissait et sa vie était telle qu'elle l'avait toujours souhaité. Seulement, en très peu de temps, quelqu'un était parvenu à briser cette forteresse qu'elle avait bâti pour se protéger de tout et maintenant, elle devait avoir l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, seule Kayane y prêta attention et remarqua ainsi l'arrivée de la secrétaire du Maire, le visage inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Nishimura ? demanda la rousse d'une voix hésitante. Je vous ai vue entrer en courant et j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au Maire.

\- Non, répondit simplement la japonaise. Annulez simplement ses rendez-vous si elle en a de prévu.

La jeune rousse acquiesça silencieusement avant de quitter le bureau du Maire sous le regard attentif de la japonaise. Celle-ci relu la lettre plusieurs fois d'affilée, à la recherche du moindre indice qui l'aiderait en comprendre l'objectif à part faire craquer la brune. A n'en pas douter, l'auteur voulait clairement faire chanter Regina Mills à cause de certaines photos, elle devinait sans difficulté qu'elles étaient en rapport avec Emma Swan, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Maire était personnellement visé. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir connu un égarement ou autre. Était-ce un concurrent direct qui voulait la mettre sur la touche en détruisant tout ce qu'elle avait bâti jusqu'à présent ? De plus, la brune devait être au courant de son histoire avec l'agent du FBI maintenant. Il était hors de question de la laisser seule sans savoir si elle était réellement en danger ou si c'était simplement une personne qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de l'importuner de la sorte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, dit Kayane en embrassant son amie sur le haut du crâne. On va trouver une solution, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, ma belle.

Kayane Nishimura était souvent décrite comme une jeune femme insouciante, fêtarde et peu sérieuse mais il lui arrivait parfois d'être en totale contradiction avec ses traits de caractère. Quand quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie, elle la défendait comme une lionne le faisait avec son petit. Toute personne qui tentait de nuire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à Regina devrait en subir les conséquences par la suite. L'avantage d'être la fille d'un puissant homme d'affaires japonaise, de mèche avec les Yakuza, était que ce dernier pouvait avoir de très bonnes relations. Cela ne voulait pas dire que le père de la jeune femme pourrait envoyer des hommes aux trousses du maître-chanteur mais cela lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations sans prendre le moindre risque pour son amie. Il fallait garder un minimum les pieds sur Terre, Kayane savait que son père connaissait suffisamment pour obtenir l'identité du maître chanteur, il serait ainsi plus facile de le localiser et régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- On va rester chez toi, dit la japonaise en aidant son amie à se relever, on sera plus à l'aise si tu as envie de parler. Il est hors de question de te laisser seule avec ce fou en liberté.

Après s'être assurée d'avoir rassemblé toutes les affaires du Maire, Kayane l'aida à prendre son ordinateur portable et l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de sa secrétaire où la brune bredouilla un semblant d'excuses pour son comportement odieux avant de partir au bras de sa meilleure amie. Ensemble, elles montèrent dans la Royce de Regina et prirent directement la direction de l'appartement de cette dernière. Même si la situation l'exigeait sans doute, la japonaise refusait d'être en contact avec Emma Swan pour le moment, la blonde risquait de tout faire empirer, elle savait cependant que cette dernière voudrait absolument s'en mêler en apprenant la nouvelle des menaces portées à l'encontre du Maire de San Francisco. Etant donné que la blonde était également impliquée dans cette affaire de chantage, la tenir à l'écart ne fonctionnerait que peu de temps, il faudrait la mettre au courant de toute l'histoire. Seulement, pour le moment, Regina avait surtout besoin de la présence de sa meilleure amie et non de celle de la femme qui s'était simplement servie d'elle pour une seule et unique nuit d'amour dans cette chambre de l'hôtel Tipton.

De retour dans l'appartement du Maire de la ville, Kayane l'invita à se changer pour être plus à l'aise dans une tenue plus décontractée, un simple débardeur et un pantalon de survêtement, avant de lui demander de s'installer confortablement dans son grand canapé en face de la cheminée. Son état semblait s'être légèrement amélioré, elle n'était pas en train de sauter de joie au plafond mais tentait de plaisanter avec sa meilleure amie qui n'osait pas pousser la plaisanterie trop loin afin de ne pas prendre le risque de la brusquer. Regina souriait faiblement en fixant le bois crépiter dans son immense cheminée pendant que la japonaise s'affairait dans la cuisine, lui concoctant un cocktail qui l'aiderait à se remettre d'aplomb.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu agirais en preux chevalier avec moi, dit le Maire d'une voix calme, posée et légèrement amusée. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Kayane Nishimura ?

Depuis la cuisine, la japonaise ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les paroles de son amie, celle-ci semblait se remettre doucement. Elle prit un verre, prit le mixer rempli d'un épais liquide d'une couleur verdâtre et le fit lentement couler. Sans arrêter de sourire, elle retourna auprès de la brune et lui tendu le verre en essayant de se montrer plus sérieuse.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais sous mes airs enfantins et ma gueule d'ange, plaisanta la japonaise, je suis plutôt une grande sœur qu'un preux chevalier. Allez, avale ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Pendant un long, très long moment, Regina observa le contenu du verre, la couleur verdâtre ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Tout un tas de question se bousculait dans son esprit afin de deviner de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Être amie avec une japonaise signifiait également devoir s'habituer à leur tradition et leurs mixtures, certes efficaces mais ô combien répugnantes. Le Maire se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où elle avait été contrainte de devoir avaler l'une des préparations de sa meilleure amie.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as fait boire une chose pareille, lança la brune sans quitter les verres des yeux en affichant une mine de dégoût, je me souviens avoir passé la soirée dans la salle de bain tellement ça m'avait rendue malade.

\- Rassure-toi ma chérie, répondit Kayane en souriant, tu n'y passeras que quelques heures cette fois-ci.

\- Me voilà rassurée, rétorqua sarcastiquement Regina en rapprochant lentement le verre de ses lèvres pincées de dégoût. Qu'il y a-t-il dedans, cette fois ?

\- Disons simplement que tu y trouves tous les meilleurs légumes combinés à un ingrédient japonais qui décape. Bois et juge par toi-même.

Regina prit donc une profonde inspiration avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres, rien que l'odeur du contenu lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle vexerait sans meilleure amie en refusant de le boire. Kayane avait un sourire au bord du sadisme en voyant la brune fermer les yeux et grimacer davantage en humant simplement l'odeur de sa recette. Le Maire se força à en boire une première gorgée mais elle manqua de tout recracher tant le goût était amer, limite acide, et dégoutant. Et pourtant, elle se résigna à faire comme elle faisait à chaque fois que la japonaise lui offrait une telle recette. Elle bloqua sa respiration, garda simplement les yeux fermés et but la mixture d'une seule traite avant de brusquement reposer le verre sur la table en verre.

\- Pouah ! s'exclama le Maire en ne retenant aucune grimace, tirant discrètement la langue pour accentuer son dégout. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rendre ceci de plus en plus dégoutant ? Tu es sûre que les aliments ne sont pas périmés ? A moins qu'ils ne soient plus comestibles.

\- Tu t'y habitueras peut-être un jour, répondit la japonaise en riant. C'est juste pour te remettre sur pieds.

\- Tu n'es pas humainement sérieuse ? demanda Regina en haussant les sourcils. Rien que cette mixture devrait être considérée comme une arme bactériologique de destruction massive.

Les deux amies éclatèrent aussitôt de rire, l'atmosphère se détendait doucement mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'oubliait vraiment ce qui s'était passé à la Mairie. Regina savait qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler ouvertement avec sa meilleure amie et le faire chez elle était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. Malgré tout consciente du risque d'être épiée par l'inconnu, elle ressentait le besoin de vider son sac, aussi bien par rapport à la situation que par rapport à Emma Swan qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Kayane se rapprocha calmement du feu et l'attisa à l'aide du tisonnier juste à côté. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cuisine pour y faire rapidement la vaisselle, laissant ainsi du temps à la brune de se préparer à discuter au calme. Quand elle revint auprès de son amie, cette dernière l'attendait sagement dans le canapé, assise en tailleur, les mains jointes sur son ventre.

La situation devint subitement étrange, toutes deux assises de la même façon mais aucune ne semblait enclin à vouloir entamer la discussion, chacune fixait un point invisible. Sans même le savoir, elles avaient toutes les deux la même idée en tête et cherchaient simplement le meilleur moyen d'aborder ce sujet délicat et pourtant nécessaire. Les secondes passaient, devenant des minutes, aucune n'avait le courage de se jeter à l'eau, par crainte de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant et dangereux à emprunter. Ce fut pourtant Regina qui fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu couches avec? demanda-t-elle sans arrêter de regarder devant elle. Je veux dire, Emma Swan, ça fait longtemps que tu couches avec elle ?

\- Quelques mois, je dirais, répondit sincèrement la japonaise qui agissait exactement de la même façon que son amie. Rien de sérieux, que du sexe.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir présentée alors ? Depuis quand tu partages tes conquêtes ?

\- Je pensais que ce serait le coup de foudre entre vous mais j'ai tendance à oublier qu'Emma n'est pas du genre à vouloir s'attacher. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'à coucher avec toi.

Regina ne répondit pas car Emma Swan n'était pas la seule fautive dans les évènements de la veille. L'alcool. Voilà le principal responsable de toute cette histoire. Elles avaient beaucoup trop bu et auraient dû s'imposer des limites, cela leur aurait épargné les soucis dans lesquels elles risquaient de plonger ensemble maintenant. Toutes deux avaient leur part de responsabilité dans tout ceci, Regina aurait dû faire preuve de retenue et ne pas se laisser aller aussi facilement en présence d'une inconnue. Certes, la nuit passée avec Emma Swan était inoubliable à tous les points de vue mais jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver et cela ne devrait même plus jamais se produire. Si elle venait à revoir la belle blonde, il lui faudrait pourtant garder une certaine distance pour ne rien laisser transparaître et ainsi ne plus se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Seulement, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, au sujet d'Emma et Kayane.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir affirmé ne plus la revoir, ce matin ? questionna ensuite la brune en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son amie de toujours. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché alors que tu savais que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours ?

\- J'ai vu que cette histoire t'affectait, répondit la japonaise en osant prendre la main de son amie. Je sais qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente alors j'ai pensé bien faire en niant toute relation physique avec elle.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, ça m'aurait évité d'assister à tout cela…

\- De quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Kayane, intriguée par les paroles du Maire. Comment sais-tu nous couchions ensemble ?

Regina prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner tout le courage nécessaire à expliquer l'histoire des images, de la vidéo, de la conversation échangée avec l'inconnu qui semblait les épier. Elle ne savait cependant par où commencer, le mieux était peut-être de tout expliquer depuis le début pour que les pièces du puzzle puissent s'assembler d'elles-mêmes. De cette façon, elle commença son récit en expliquant comment tout avait commencé à la Mairie. Le mail accompagné des photos d'Emma Swan et elle. Puis la lettre glissée sous sa porte, ses soupçons envers sa secrétaire qui semblait ne rien comprendre de cette histoire. Ses tentatives désespérées de l'appeler pour finalement parler de la vidéo qui lui avait prendre conscience de la relation entre Emma et Kayane. Elle termina par l'étrange discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le maitre-chanteur, ce dernier semblait réellement attendre quelque chose d'elle mais impossible de deviner de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

\- Et si c'était juste quelqu'un qui s'amuse à te faire une blague ? demanda Kayane en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ce type n'est peut-être qu'un gamin qui n'a rien de mieux à faire.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Regina en se tournant complètement vers sa meilleure amie, il est extrêmement doué. Comment un gamin pourrait-il s'immiscer de la sorte dans nos vies ? Comment pourrait-il être à l'origine de tout cela sans se retrouver dépassé par les évènements ? Non, quand il me parlait, il avait l'air d'être plus mâture qu'un adolescent en proie à ses hormones déréglées. Cet homme, ou cette femme, Dieu seul connaît son identité, semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il ou elle faisait. Tout était parfaitement préparé, il savait exactement quand me contacter, à l'instant même où je faisais quelque chose qu'il n'hésitait pas à me faire remarquer.

\- Essaie de ne pas y penser pour le moment, dit Kayane d'une voix extrêmement douce. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je t'ai préparé cette recette. Elle t'aidera à trouver un peu de repos et nous en reparlerons plus en détail ce soir, nous essaierons d'en apprendre davantage.

Silencieusement, Regina acquiesça lentement et vint ensuite se blottir dans les bras de sa meilleure amie afin de se calmer. Kayane observait la brune en proie à une panique croissante, elle savait que son amie craignait de perdre son poste auquel elle tenait énormément et ne voulait voir sa réputation ternie à cause d'une relation d'une nuit. Afin de l'aider à se calmer et trouver le sommeil, la japonaise caressa tendrement les cheveux de la brune en réfléchissant à un plan d'action, une éventuelle solution à ce problème complexe. Il fallait dire ce qui était, la jeune femme ne savait pas du tout par où commencer mais elle était déterminée à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Quand elle reprit pleinement conscience, sortie de ses pensées, elle réalisa que la respiration de Regina se faisait plus lente, plus régulière, plus paisible, elle venait de s'endormir. Kayane en profiterait pour passer quelques coups de fil, notamment à son père, afin d'obtenir une piste à exploiter afin de savoir par où commencer exactement.  
Quand Regina se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle réalisa que son amie n'était plus à ses côtés et regarda machinalement par la fenêtre de son appartement. La nuit semblait être tombée, son regard se posta directement sur la grande horloge murale et se rendit compte qu'il était vingt-deux heures. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait dormi aussi longtemps ? Elle qui avait le sommeil léger en temps normal, cela était sans doute dû à la mixture que sa meilleure amie lui avait fait boire. Péniblement, la jeune femme se redressa complètement dans le canapé et se demanda aussitôt où sa meilleure amie pouvait bien se trouver.

\- Kayane ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme. Où es-tu ?

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, se rendant directement dans la cuisine en espérant y trouver son amie mais personne n'y était. Elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner dans la salle de séjour en se posant diverses questions. Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre, ce qui la fit aussitôt sursauter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son cœur manqua un battement avant de se mettre à battre frénétiquement au même rythme que ses membres tremblaient. Le silence dans l'appartement ne l'aidait pas à aligner une seule pensée cohérente, tout s'enchaînait rapidement dans son esprit. Comble de tout, quelque chose vint heurter les fenêtres à maintes reprises, en y regardant de plus près, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte à son réveil.

Après quelques pas hésitants, tremblants, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, un nouveau bruit sourd se fit entendre, la faisant pousser un petit cri de peur. Dans un élan de lucidité, Regina se précipita jusqu'à la cheminée afin de s'emparer du tisonnier comme arme de fortune et la porta sur son épaule, prête à s'en servir contre tout intrus. D'autres bruits se firent entendre mais la jeune femme rassembla toutes ses forces pour garder un minimum de lucidité et de self control. Un énième bruit sourd, comme un meuble qui tombe au sol, ce dernier semblait beaucoup plus proche que les autres, le cœur de la jeune femme ne cessait de s'affoler, au point de lui donner l'impression d'être à deux doigts de sortir de sa cage thoracique pour venir s'échouer à ses pieds.

\- Kayane ? demanda Regina d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée, beaucoup plus tremblante. C'est toi ?


	3. Une soirée stressante

\- Kayane? demanda Regina d'une voix moins assurée, beaucoup plus tremblante. C'est toi?

Le rythme cardiaque du Maire de San Francisco ne cessait de s'affoler, jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse inquiétante, et lui donnait la sensation de frôler la crise cardiaque. Les évènements de la journée revinrent au galop, son esprit imaginait déjà une série de scénarios mettant en scène l'inconnu qui l'avait harcelée toute la journée. Quelque chose lui laissait penser que ce dernier se trouvait dans son appartement et qu’il pouvait sortir de sa cachette à tout moment pour mettre son plan tordu à exécution. Paniquée à l’idée de se retrouver en présence de cet homme, Regina resta figée quelques instants sur place, tenant fermement le tisonnier, prête à s’en servir. Le Maire en venait à se demander où sa meilleure amie pouvait bien être partie pendant qu’elle dormait chez elle. Était-elle partie chez Emma Swan ? Cette blonde qui l’avait utilisée et possédée le temps d’une seule et unique nuit ? Regina Mills osait espérer que son amie était simplement partie récupérer des affaires chez elle afin de séjourner dans son appartement jusqu’à ce que la situation se calme.

Le cœur battant affreusement vite, la brune savait qu’elle n’avait d’autre choix que d’essayer de découvrir l’origine de ces bruits répétés qu’elle entendait depuis son réveil. A chaque pas, elle hésitait entre foncer tête baissée et découvrir l’intrus ou aller s’enfermer à double tours dans une pièce sécurisée le temps d’attendre le retour de Kayane. Son silence étant désormais son unique allié, Regina n’eut d’autre choix que de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se diriger pas à pas vers la source de ces bruits stressants. Pour rien au monde, elle ne lâcherait le tisonnier qui lui permettrait de se défendre si quelqu’un venait à surgir de nulle part pour l’attaquer. A cause de tous les éléments qui se combinaient dans son appartement, le Maire avait l’étrange impression de se retrouver dans un film d’horreur. Le genre où une jeune femme se retrouvait seule chez elle, sans forcément se douter de la présence de son futur meurtrier, et qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que d’aller se cacher à l’étage. Plutôt que de se laisser envahir par toutes sortes de scénarios dramatiques, la brune préféra continuer lentement sa progression tout en tendant l’oreille un maximum. Tout semblait indiquer que les sons provenaient de sa chambre, ce qui n’eut pas le don de la rassurer, que du contraire. Une question lui vint aussitôt en tête : était-ce l’inconnu qui la harcelait depuis ce matin ?

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, Regina retint son souffle quelques instants, s’armant de tout le courage dont elle disposait en cet instant précis. D’instinct, son regard se posa sur la clenche de la porte avant d’y poser une main plus que tremblante et moite. Non sans une certaine hésitation, elle tourna la clenche et poussa très lentement la porte, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre dangereusement vite, il lui était pratiquement possible de sentir une goutte de sueur perler dans son dos tellement elle se sentait en panique. Après avoir pris une énième inspiration, tenant fermement son tisonnier dans la main, Regina finit par pénétrer dans la pièce et son regard balaya rapidement la zone à la recherche du moindre signe de présence. Un bruit de tissu froissé se fit bientôt entendre, la jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête et vit simplement les rideaux bouger lentement. Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine mais elle n’y prêta pas plus attention, elle s’approcha calmement en se préparant à frapper la personne qui avait osé s’introduire chez elle.

\- Qui que vous soyez, menaça-t-elle en tenant le tisonnier par-dessus son épaule, je vous conseille de vous montrer.

Le Maire était tellement paniqué qu’elle n’entendait plus que les battements anarchiques de son cœur résonner jusque dans ses tempes, il lui était même possible de sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines, à un tel point que ses jambes supportaient difficilement son poids malgré qu’elle ne soit pas lourde. Quand la jeune femme arriva à proximité du rideau, celui-ci se souleva violement, la faisant sursauter et crier sous le coup de la surprise. Dans un réflexe, Regina laissa son tisonnier fendre l’air mais s’arrêta à la dernière seconde en entendant un miaulement résonner dans la pièce. Lorsque Regina sentit quelque chose se faufiler entre ses jambes, un doux ronronnement accompagnant ce geste, elle ne put que soupirer de soulagement en réalisant que les bruits en question provenaient de son chat. Ce dernier avait sans doute paniqué à cause de l’orage, au point de renverser plusieurs objets dans la chambre de sa propriétaire qui s’était attendue au pire. Pendant quelques instants, le Maire fixa son compagnon à quatre pattes, ses yeux parcouraient sa magnifique robe bleue.

\- Arno, souffla la brune en prenant son chat dans les bras, tu m’as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ?

En compagnie de son chat, Regina sortit calmement de sa chambre et retourna au salon pour y ranger son arme improvisée. Rassurée de ne pas avoir eu de mauvaises surprises, elle s’installa dans le canapé, laissant Arno s’installer confortablement sur ses jambes pendant qu’elle laissait ses longs doigts glisser dans son pelage soyeux. Le Maire laissa la pression s’envoler progressivement et s’efforça de ne pas penser au fou qui ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit depuis ce matin. A cela venait se combiner la mystérieuse disparition de sa meilleure amie sans même avoir laissé un mot ou une quelconque note. Peut-être était-elle partie retrouver Emma Swan pour faire Dieu sait quoi avec elle pendant un long moment. La brune prit le temps de se perdre dans une multitude de réflexions. Pourquoi Kayane lui avait-elle présenté Emma si elle sortait avec ? Pourquoi l’avoir poussé dans ses bras ? Qui pouvait bien être le bougre qui se permettait de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état pour Emma Swan alors qu’elle avait l’habitude d’enchainer les histoires sans lendemain ? Toutes ses questions lui donnèrent subitement la migraine, mieux valait ne pas se torturer l’esprit de la sorte sans la moindre raison. Kayane était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, la seule personne qui la comprenait parfaitement et qui parvenait à la gérer sans aucune difficulté. Jamais Regina ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Certes, la japonaise aurait dû mentionner son histoire avec Emma Swan, cela lui aurait tout de même évité les problèmes qu’elle commençait à rencontrer en ce moment. 

Regina fut brusquement extirpée de ses pensées lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner frénétiquement, la faisant sursauter sur le coup. Sans lâcher son chat pour autant, le Maire se pencha vers la table basse et s’empara calmement du téléphone, c’était peut-être sa meilleure amie qui lui annoncerait ne pas revenir ce soir. Sans hésiter, elle appuya sur la touche verte et porta le combiné à son oreille.

\- Allô ? 

Aucune réponse, seul un silence accompagné de quelques grésillements avant d’entendre une longue tonalité qui signifiait que la communication venait d’être coupée. Une erreur de numéro sans doute, se dit Regina en posant l’appareil sur la place libre du canapé. Ne prêtant pas attention à cet étrange appel, le Maire de San Francisco s’accorda un moment détente en compagnie de son chat. Elle s’empara donc de la télécommande de son téléviseur suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée et changea plusieurs fois de chaînes jusqu’à s’arrêter sur un film policier. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme n’avait plus pris la peine de se laisser aller devant un film, bon ou mauvais, sans penser à son travail. Depuis les évènements du matin, travailler était bel et bien la dernière chose qu’elle voulait faire, son esprit refusait de s’y consacrer tant que la situation ne s’arrangeait pas. En essayant de suivre le film qui passait, Regina se voyait parfois à la place de l’actrice mais se rendit rapidement compte que c’était un thriller et non un simple film policier. « Traquée sur internet », un long métrage que la jeune femme avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, elle en connaissait d’ailleurs l’issue mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de comparer sa situation à celle de la jeune femme qu’incarnait Sandra Bullock. Si elle se retrouvait traquée de la sorte, il lui serait impossible de savoir quelle réaction avoir pour s’en sortir de la meilleure façon qui soit. Au plus le film avançait, au plus Regina stressait en souhaitant que ce calvaire se finisse le plus rapidement possible. Regina était tellement captivée qu’elle ne vit pas la porte de son appartement s’ouvrir pour permettre à quelqu’un d’entrer discrètement. Même Arno, son chat, n’eut aucune réaction tellement il était profondément endormi sur les jambes de sa maîtresse.

\- Gina ? lança une voix féminine que la brune reconnut sans difficulté.

Kayane, sa meilleure amie était enfin de retour, depuis combien de temps était-elle seulement partie. Regina répondit simplement à la japonaise de la rejoindre dans le salon pour regarder le film en sa compagnie. Quand le Maire remarqua la présence de son amie dans la pièce, elle ne put que sourire en voyant qu’elle avait un sac sur le dos, cela signifiait donc que Kayane était bien allée reprendre quelques affaires pour séjourner à ses côtés histoire de la soutenir jusqu’au bout. La japonaise déposa calmement le sac à côté du canapé et vint s’asseoir près de Regina, son épaule quasiment collée contre la sienne et lui demanda un bref résumé du film pour avoir une idée du sujet abordé. Quelques minutes après l’arrivée de sa meilleure amie, le téléphone se mit à sonner de plus belle, attirant une nouvelle fois l’attention de Regina qui s’en empara non sans froncer les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Encore un mauvais numéro ? Peu de personnes avaient son numéro privé. Non sans jeter un coup d’œil vers son amie, la brune décrocha.

\- Allô ? dit-elle d’une voix extrêmement neutre.

Aucune réponse, toujours le même silence dérangeant à l’autre bout de la ligne. Le cœur du Maire s’affola de nouveau lorsqu’elle ne put entendre qu’une lente respiration à lui glacer le sang en une fraction de seconde. 

\- Qui… fit Regina qui commençait à se sentir en proie à la panique. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

Dès qu’elle entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie changer, Kayane détourna son attention sur la brune qui semblait être à deux doigts de craquer. Sans même prévenir, elle s’empara du téléphone, le regard noir, et la porta à son oreille. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’elle ne supportait pas, c’était de voir que quelqu’un jouait avec les nerfs de sa meilleure amie, elle était bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair avec cet inconnu qui dépassait de nombreuses limites.

\- Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne me répèterai pas, menaça-t-elle sur un ton glacial, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une autre occupation, d’accord ? Je ne peux que te conseiller d’oublier ce numéro ou tu risques d’avoir affaire à moi. C’est bien clair ?

\- Comme tu as eu affaire à Emma Swan, c’est ça ? répondit machinalement une voix truquée qui ne plaisait guère à la japonaise. Dis-moi, Kayane, tu as bien pris ton pied avec elle pendant que ton amie était en mauvaise posture ?

La japonaise s’apprêtait à répondre mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion, son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché. Les sourcils froncés, le téléphone toujours en main, la jeune femme le fixa longuement en se questionnant sur l’identité de cet inconnu et comment pouvait-il savoir qu’elle avait été en compagnie d’Emma avant de revenir chez son amie. Il valait mieux qu’elle en parle avec Regina plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque de la perdre si elle venait à l’apprendre par quelqu’un d’autre. Devant la mine inquiète du Maire, Kayane décida de jouer cartes sur table et avoua à la brune qu’elle avait revu Emma Swan avant de la rejoindre. La réaction de Regina fut immédiate, elle reprocha à la japonaise d’avoir fait passer la blonde en priorité alors qu’elle la savait loin d’être en sécurité depuis les évènements survenus dans la journée. Cependant, Kayane lui expliqua qu’elle était allée voir Emma dans l’unique but de l’informer qu’il leur serait impossible de se voir pour le moment. Qu’il valait mieux mettre un terme à leur histoire.

\- Et tu ne savais pas lui dire cela par téléphone ? s’énerva davantage la brune en serrant les poings. Il était vraiment nécessaire d’aller jusque chez elle ? C’est tout de même de sa faute si je me retrouve dans une telle situation.

\- J’avais des affaires chez elle, se défendit la japonaise, j’en ai profité pour les récupérer. Figure-toi que je lui ai annoncé que je ne voulais plus coucher avec maintenant que la situation prend une autre tournure.

\- Et quand bien même tu coucherais encore avec, cela ne me regarde absolument pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, tu ne me dois rien.

\- Je sais que cette histoire avec Emma t’a affectée plus que tu ne veux l’avouer. Je ne vais pas te mentir, elle n’est pas du genre à se caser. Cependant, rien ne dit que cela n’arrivera jamais.

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle, se demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n’était pas comme si cette histoire avec Emma Swan avait une quelconque importance, que du contraire. Ce qui la tracassait surtout, c’était d’avoir fait preuve d’aucune vigilance et d’avoir couché avec la première venue sans même penser aux conséquences qui en découleraient. Regina se maudissait d’avoir été aussi aveugle alors que l’agent du FBI ne semblait même pas être chamboulée par cet égarement, tout semblait parfaitement normal pour celle-ci. Le Maire de San Francisco était maintenant la cible d’un fou furieux qui ne la laissait pas tranquille une seule seconde et qui s’amusait à la déstabiliser. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de démasquer cet individu sans risquer de ruiner sa réputation ainsi que sa carrière. Seulement, la bonne question était de savoir comment s’y prendre. Prévenir la police était bien trop risqué, l’inconnu pouvait tout aussi bien en faire partie. Inciter la famille de Kayane à s’en mêler, ce serait de l’inconscience au fur de leur façon d’agir. Non, le mieux à faire était sans doute de creuser un peu pour tenter d’obtenir un indice, ne serait-ce qu’un seul. En vouloir à sa meilleure amie et lui faire des reproches ne servirait strictement à rien, mieux valait rester soudées jusqu’au bout, comme toujours.

\- Excuse-moi, lança finalement Regina en regardant à nouveau l’écran. Cette histoire me monte à la tête et m’empêche de garder la tête froide.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Kayane en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie, on va mettre la main sur cet enfoiré.

\- Langage Miss Nishimura, réprimanda la brune en souriant largement.

\- Ouais mais je m'en fous, on va l'avoir. Il va comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à Regina Mills. Au fait, reprit la japonaise sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, tu as une idée de qui ça peut bien être?

Cette question, Regina se la posait sans cesse depuis le début de la journée mais elle était tout simplement incapable de trouver la moindre réponse satisfaisante. Tout était possible maintenant. Un ancien amant? Un adversaire qui visait sa place? Etait-ce seulement un homme? Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'une femme qui était jalouse ou qui était au courant de ses aventures sans lendemain. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était les réelles motivations de cette personne. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi vouloir la faire couler de la sorte? Certes, elle était reconnue pour son impartialité dans les décisions politiques, était-ce un adversaire qui n'acceptait pas d'avoir affaire à une femme forte et autoritaire? L'idée de demander l'aide de la police ou du FBI revenait de plus en plus souvent dans son esprit, c'était une option qui demanderait plus de discrétion. Seulement, comment s'y prendre sans attirer l'attention de cet individu malsain? Fallait-il mettre Emma Swan au courant de cette histoire? L'agent du FBI était également concerné et il valait peut-être mieux l'informer de la situation afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Avait-elle également reçu ces lettres, ces messages, ces appels ou était-elle la seule à y avoir droit? Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment agir, qui prévenir.

\- Honnêtement, répondit Regina sans quitter le téléviseur des yeux, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait m'en vouloir à ce point. Oui, j'ai pas mal de personnes qui m'en veulent mais... à ce point?

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait envisager la solution de ma famille? demanda la japonaise d'une voix posée. Mon père a de nombreux contacts. Il pourrait nous obtenir des informations et également assurer ta protection.

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita la brune en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Il ne faut pas non plus que je donne l'impression d'être affectée par cette histoire. Je dois agir comme si rien n'était et continuer à passer outre cette affaire. 

Chacune avait son point de vue, chacune une solution mais elles devaient pourtant se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Regina était partagée entre bénéficier de la protection offerte par la famille Nishimura mais craignait cependant que cela prennent des proportions considérables. Si la famille de sa meilleure amie venait à s'en mêler, les retombées pourraient être catastrophiques et tout pourrait dégénérer en un rien de temps. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser cet individu se balader librement dans sa ville et la faire chanter sans la moindre gêne. Regina et Kayane se mirent cependant d'accord sur le fait que prévenir les autorités compétentes étaient beaucoup trop risqué pour la réputation et la carrière de la brune. A force de se torturer l'esprit, le Maire commençait à ressentir un violent mal de tête qui la força à fermer les yeux quelques instants tout en se massant les tempes. 

\- Quand est-ce que cette histoire va prendre fin? se plaignit-elle en soupirant. Quand est-ce que tout ceci va enfin s'arrêter? On ne peut pas me laisser tranquille, bon sang!

\- Ecoute, dit Kayane en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie afin de la rassurer, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons aller nous coucher toutes les deux et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Dès demain, je prendrai contact avec mon père pour solliciter son aide. 

Perdue dans ses pensées, Regina ne répondit pas mais se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se relevant. Son amie avait entièrement raison, tout irait sans doute mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, de quoi se recharger les batteries. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague qui prendrait fin dès le lendemain, le fruit de son imagination et cela prenait plus d'ampleur à cause de la panique. Sans attendre davantage, le Maire se dirigea vers sa chambre, cet endroit où elle avait craint de se retrouver en présence du harceleur. Une fois à l'intérieur, son premier réflexe fut d'aller dans son dressing pour y choisir son pyjama et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Le simple fait d'enlever ses vêtements en se regardant dans le miroir ne la rassurait pas vraiment. A chaque fois qu'elle relevait la tête, qu'elle voyait son propre reflet, il y avait toujours la crainte que quelqu'un surgisse derrière elle pour l'agresser. Voir ce genre de scène dans les films ne l'aidait pas à passer outre ce détail, cette crainte. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'effeuillait, son regard ne cessait de scruter les environs pour finir sur le miroir, c'était la meilleure façon de s'assurer d'être bel et bien seule. Dès qu'elle fut complètement changée, Regina retourna dans sa chambre et se glissa calmement dans son lit. Dans un premier, toujours en proie au stress de ne pas être seule, il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux, une multitude d'images défilant à chaque qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil. Ce ne fut cependant qu'au bout d'une heure qu'elle put finalement s'endormir malgré les nombreuses pensées négatives qui torturaient son esprit.

L’orage était bien installé et ne cessait de secouer la ville de San Francisco, les fortes pluies dissuadaient tout le monde de mettre le nez dehors. Regina et Kayane étaient profondément endormies, chacune dans leur chambre, et ne se rendaient pas compte de la violence de la tempête qui s’abattait sur la ville. Devant le bâtiment dans lequel le Maire vivait, une BMW noire aux vitres teintes était garée avec un homme cagoulé à son bord. Ce dernier observait le bâtiment depuis un long moment, attendant simplement que toutes les lumières ne s’éteignent avant de pouvoir entrer en action. Dès que le luxueux appartement de Madame le Maire se retrouva plongé dans l’obscurité, l’individu masqué sortit calmement de la voiture avant de se précipiter rapidement à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Rien que le hall d’entrée reflétait la fortune de tous les habitants de l’immeuble dont Regina Mills faisait également partie. Profitant du calme ambiant, l’homme masqué chercha calmement le numéro de porte du Maire de la ville en parcourant les diverses boîtes aux lettres présentes. Il ne lui fallait pas longtemps pour obtenir sa réponse, Regina Mills se trouvait au troisième étage, les escaliers de secours seraient sans doute le meilleur moyen d’y arriver discrètement. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’individu se trouvait déjà devant la porte de l’appartement du Maire et sortit un rossignol de la poche de son pantalon. Après s’être assuré qu’il était bel et bien seul dans l’immense couloir, il se pencha sur la serrure et commença à la forcer en faisant preuve de discrétion. En deux temps trois mouvements, l’homme masqué parvint à venir à bout de la serrure du Maire et referma calmement la porte après s’être introduit dans l’habitation. Son regard balaya aussitôt les lieux, impressionné par le luxe dans lequel la jeune femme vivait et cela ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié avec la carrière qu’elle menait depuis quelques années maintenant. N’importe qui à San Francisco se doutait que Regina Mills était une femme qui ne manquait de rien, et ce avant même d’avoir été élue Maire. Tout en admirant les diverses décorations présentes, l’homme se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre qu’occupait la brune, cette dernière devait être profondément endormie. Dès que l’individu ouvrit la porte, un sourire prit aussitôt place sur son visage à mesure qu’il se rapprochait lentement du Maire. Comme la plupart des hommes, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le Maire sous les draps et avait désormais la ferme intention d’obtenir plus que des réponses. D’un geste lent, l’individu souleva le drap et le retira doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa proie qui dormait à poings fermés. Son sourire s’élargit davantage lorsqu’il remarqua que Regina Mills dormait en nuisette blanche, ce qui lui permettait d’avoir une vue imprenable sur ses atouts. Cette dernière préférait être le plus à l’aise possible et dormait donc sans le moindre sous-vêtement sous sa nuisette qui donnait parfois l’impression d’être transparente. 

\- Voilà qui rend les choses nettement plus intéressantes, dit l’homme en affichant soudainement un sourire plus salace. En plus d’être brune, celles que je préfère, vous êtes terriblement sexy Madame le Maire. Voyons ce qui se cache sous cette nuisette, vous me facilitez la tâche, en plus.

D’un geste lent, sans quitter Regina des yeux, l’homme masqué posa une main sur le bas de sa nuisette et la releva lentement, très lentement. Confiant et sûr de lui, il se permit même de monter sur le lit et venir caresser le visage de la brune. Celle-ci soupira d’aise en pensant qu’il s’agissait d’Emma Swan, cet agent qui avait su conquérir son corps en une nuit. En sentant un geste plus lourd sur son lit, le Maire ouvrit brusquement les yeux en prenant conscience que la blonde n’était pas en sa compagnie et remarqua la présence d’un individu masqué. La jeune femme s’apprêtait à crier mais elle n’en eut pas l’occasion, l’intrus vint poser une main sur sa bouche pendant que l’autre continuait de relever sa nuisette. Regina ne cessait de se débattre, son corps s’agitait violement pour tenter de se libérer de l’emprise de cet homme installé sur elle, mais cela fut sans effet en raison de la différence de taille et de corpulence. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long du beau visage de la brune, son esprit savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de se libérer de l’emprise de son agresseur. Ce dernier se permit de poser une main à plat sur l’intimité du Maire qui sentait son cœur s’affoler, son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens et ses muscles se tendre jusqu’à devenir douloureux. Un bruit, un seul et unique, qui suffit à briser cette carapace qu’elle pensait indestructible. Lorsqu’elle sentit une présence s’insinuer en elle, déchirer ses entrailles et s’approprier son trésor, les larmes de la brune redoublèrent et elle eut même l’impression que son âme venait de quitter son corps, cette enveloppe charnelle. Elle assistait impuissante à la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver, sa propre chute, sa propre destruction à cause d’un homme, un parfait inconnu qui voulait lui prendre quelque chose de force…

… Regina se réveilla en criant, le corps en sueur, la respiration erratique, l’esprit encore marqué par cet horrible cauchemar qu’elle venait de faire. Ce dernier avait été beaucoup trop réaliste pour ne pas la chambouler, il lui avait été possible de tout ressentir, ce qui n’arrangeait rien à son état de choc. Kayane déboula dans la chambre en quelques secondes à peine, alertée par le puissant cri de sa meilleure amie qui ne semblait pas être en grande forme. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la japonaise vint aussitôt rejoindre la brune dans son lit et la prit directement dans ses bras. La réaction du Maire fut immédiate, elle se blottit instantanément contre le corps de sa meilleure amie et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en posant la tête contre sa poitrine. Cette position aurait pu laisser sous-entendre qu’il y avait plus que de l’amitié entre Regina et Kayane mais elles étaient comme des sœurs, extrêmement proches et inséparables. La brune fut incapable de retenir ses larmes, son corps était secoué par l’immense chagrin qui l’habitait et seule son amie pouvait la réconforter en ce moment. La main de la japonaise effectuait de lentes et douces caresses dans la chevelure ébène de Regina, cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes et ne trouvait pas le courage de raconter son cauchemar. Elle le ferait en temps voulu mais le moment ne s’y prêtait pas. Loin d’être dupe, Kayane savait que l’état de sa meilleure amie était lié aux évènements de la veille et elle avait dû faire un terrible cauchemar pour se retrouver dans un tel état.   
\- Laisse-toi aller ma belle, dit Kayane d’une voix extrêmement douce, ses mains ne cessant leurs attentions dans la chevelure de son amie. Rendors-toi, je reste près de toi. Tu n’as plus de souci à te faire, je veille sur toi.  
Toujours enlacées, les deux jeunes femmes s’allongèrent sans s’éloigner une seule seconde. Regina ne se fit pas prier pour resserrer son étreinte autour de sa meilleure amie, sa tête reposait toujours sur sa poitrine et écoutait simplement les battements réguliers de son cœur alors qu’elle sentait le sien affolé depuis son réveil brutal. Kayane gardait la brune tout contre elle en fixant le plafond, les sourcils froncés, perdue dans ses pensées. Une idée précise lui effleurait l’esprit et elle savait parfaitement que Regina ne serait pas d’accord, pas d’accord du tout. Dès le lendemain, pendant que Regina sera en train de se doucher, comme elle le savait tous les matins dès le réveil, elle prendrait contact avec Emma Swan pour lui faire un rapide topo de la situation. Cette dernière était tout de même en droit de connaître l’histoire depuis le début, étant donné qu’elle était également impliquée d’une façon plus ou moins directe, tout avait commencé après la nuit torride passée avec Regina. Quand le Maire apprendrait la nouvelle, Kayane allait certainement s’attirer ses foudres mais, comme toujours, elle trouverait le moyen de lui faire entendre raison et cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu’Emma serait présente à leurs côtés. La japonaise sentit son téléphone portable vibrer discrètement dans la poche de son pyjama, elle s’en empara et s’empressa de lire le message qu’elle venait de recevoir. 

# Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour la protéger. A ton avis, rêve ou réalité ? Je suis sûre que ton amie a un corps de rêve qui n’attend que moi.

Le sang de Kayane ne fit qu’un tour, énervée de se voir aussi impuissante alors que son amie était clairement en détresse. Cet inconnu se permettait de jouer librement avec leurs nerfs, Regina avait été la première à craquer mais il était hors de question que cela lui arrive aussi. Que le Maire soit d’accord ou non, il faudra prévenir Emma Swan qui sera peut-être capable de les aider à mettre la main sur l’auteur de tous ces messages déstabilisants. La japonaise relut plusieurs fois ce qui s’affichait sur l’écran de téléphone tactile, ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage à force de tenter de découvrir l’identité de l’expéditeur. Ce dernier était parvenu à obtenir leur numéro personnel et cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : soit il avait le bras extrêmement long, soit il faisait partie de la police. La question méritait amplement d’être creusée plus en profondeur et cela ne pourrait se faire qu’avec l’aide d’Emma Swan en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Perdue dans ses pensées, Kayane ne se rendit même compte que Regina venait de s’endormir dans ses bras, fermement attachée à sa taille. Elle lui embrassa délicatement le sommet du crâne avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, espérant trouver un sommeil réparateur.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Regina se réveilla la première et son premier réflexe fut de regarder l’heure qu’il pouvait être : onze heures. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, jamais elle ne s’était levée aussi tard même si elle savait qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Dès qu’elle sortit du lit dans lequel sa meilleure amie dormait encore profondément, Regina afficha un sourire attendri avant de prendre la direction de sa salle de bain personnelle pour se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. Le Maire ne prit pas la peine de verrouiller la porte, elle savait parfaitement que sa meilleure amie avait le sommeil tellement lourd qu’un tremblement de terre la réveillerait difficilement, ça dépendait des jours du moins. Pendant que l’eau coulait abondamment dans la baignoire, Regina se déshabilla calmement, replia ses vêtements avec grand soin pour finalement les déposer sur le comptoir devant le miroir. Quand elle se laissa finalement glisser dans l’eau, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt en tête mais la jeune femme parvenait à se convaincre qu’il s’agissait d’une blague de mauvais goût faite par une personne de son entourage. Peut-être son frère qui adorait lui faire ce genre de plaisanteries. S’il s’avérait qu’elle venait à recevoir d’autres messages, elle envisagerait la solution de sa meilleure amie et demanderait peut-être à revoir Emma Swan pour la mettre au courant. Même si Kayane ne lui en avait pas vraiment parlé, la brune se doutait qu’elle voulait prévenir l’agent. En aucun cas Regina se laisserait de nouveau avoir par la blonde, aussi belle soit-elle, leur relation resterait strictement professionnelle quoi qu’il en coûte. Plongée dans son bain, le Maire ferma les yeux quelques instants, se relaxant à l’aide des diverses huiles essentielles, cela lui faisait énormément de bien. La brune rouvrit légèrement les yeux en entendant frapper à la porte quelques longues minutes plus tard.

\- Regina ? demanda la voix de Kayane. Tu as fini ? J’aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

\- J’arrive dans quelques minutes, répondit le Maire en se redressant dans la baignoire.

Maintenant que son amie était réveillée, Regina ne pouvait perdre trop de temps dans la salle de bain, il lui faudrait annoncer ses projets à la japonaise. Cependant, comment cette dernière réagirait en apprenant que la brune voulait informer Emma Swan de la tournure des évènements ? Était-elle seulement visée par ce parfait inconnu des plus envahissants ? Dès qu’elle sortit de l’eau, Regina s’empressa de bien s’essuyer avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour y choisir une tenue beaucoup plus décontractée pour son jour de congé. Elle opta donc pour un simple débardeur et un pantalon en toile blanc, elle s’y sentait plus à l’aise que dans ses innombrables tailleurs hors de prix. Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea calmement vers le salon où son amie devait sans doute l’attendre pour avoir une discussion dont elle ignorait le sujet. Qu’est-ce que Kayane pouvait avoir à lui dire pour que cela paraisse aussi urgent ? Allait-elle lui annoncer qu’elle continuerait de voir l’agent du FBI ? Avait-elle peut-être découvert l’identité de leur traqueur ? Non, si tel était le cas, la japonaise aurait déjà prévenu les autorités et n’aurait pas attendu le lendemain pour le lui annoncer. En silence, Regina s’installa dans le canapé pendant que Kayane leur préparait un rapide petit déjeuner afin de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. 

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda le Maire lorsque son amie la rejoignit avec quelques toasts. As-tu découvert quelque chose d’intéressant ?

\- Non, répondit simplement la japonaise en affichant un sourire pincé. Je voulais te parler d’Emma Swan…

\- Ah.

La déception se percevait aisément dans la voix de Regina, même si elle se doutait que la blonde serait le sujet de leur conversation. Mentalement, en silence, elle se préparait à apprendre que Kayane voulait revoir l’agent du FBI malgré leur aventure d’une nuit qui leur valait autant de problèmes. Au lieu de questionner son amie, Regina attendit simplement que les explications viennent d’elles-mêmes. La brune se contenta de manger son toast en silence, elle le trouva même délicieux en étant peu habituée aux talents culinaires de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions l’informer de la situation, dit Kayane en plongeant son regard dans celui du Maire. Après tout, vous avez tout de même couché ensemble et c’est là où tout a commencé à empirer.

\- Comment nous y prendre sans risquer de voir les photos publiées dans la presse ? demanda Regina qui ne cessait d’imaginer le pire si cela venait à se réaliser.

\- Nous trouverons bien une solution en temps et en heure. Je vais appeler Emma et la faire venir ici pour que nous puissions en parler.

\- Comment ça ici ?! s’écria Regina, furieuse. Tu veux la faire venir chez moi ?! Après ce qu’il s’est passé ! Il en est hors de question, je refuse de voir cette femme chez moi !

\- Ma chérie, dit Kayane en caressant la joue de son amie, nous n’avons pas le choix. Peu importe l’endroit, si notre cher ami veut le savoir, il y parviendra. Autant faire ça vite et bien.

Regina ne répondit rien, sa meilleure amie avait raison donc il ne servirait à rien de vouloir la contredire alors que leurs pensées se rejoignaient sans arrêt. Cependant, il était hors de question que ce soit le Maire qui ne prenne contact avec l’agent du FBI, elle laisserait le soin à la japonaise de le faire à sa place. La brune n’était pas déjà pas enchantée à la simple idée de revoir la femme qui l’avait comblée durant une nuit entière avant de la jeter comme une vulgaire paire de chaussettes. Emma Swan ne devait pas savoir que Regina Mills était capable, elle n’était pas la femme la plus puissante de la ville pour rien. Sa réputation n’était plus à faire même si elle risquait de voler en éclats dans les prochaines heures à cause de ladite blonde. Pendant que Kayane téléphonait, le Maire alluma la télévision et se brancha sur la chaîne des informations afin de s’assurer que sa carrière ne s’envolait déjà pas en fumée. Plusieurs sujets étaient abordés, les finances, les élections qui auraient bientôt lieu, les divers projets proposés par le gouvernement et bien d’autres thèmes encore. Quand la japonaise revint au bout de quelques minutes, l’expression du visage de Regina reflétait toute la colère qu’elle ressentait en pensant à Emma Swan. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant de voir cette dernière débarquer chez elle, ce qui ne risquait pas de lui plaire à coup sûr.

\- Bon, dit la japonaise en s’asseyant aux côtés de son amie, je viens d’avoir Emma au téléphone et elle devrait arriver en fin de journée car elle est en mission. J’aurais aimé avoir d’autres choix mais tu sais aussi bien que ce moi que ce n’est pas le cas.

\- Je sais, soupira Regina en s’enfonçant davantage dans le canapé. Je pensais juste pouvoir simplement oublier ce qui s’est passé entre elle et moi. Tu sais, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je pensais avoir enfin trouvé la perle rare, elle possède toutes les qualités que je n’ai jamais trouvées auprès d’un homme. Seulement, voilà, les choses sont totalement différentes.

\- Tout est de ma faute, s’excusa Kayane en baissant la tête. J’aurais dû te dire comment était vraiment Emma, que je la voyais toujours et qu’il ne fallait pas t’y attacher. Je te demande pardon Regina, sincèrement.

Les deux amies s’enlacèrent immédiatement, se serrant de toutes leurs forces pour faire passer le reste de leurs excuses, à défaut de ne pouvoir vraiment trouver les mots adéquats. Comme toujours, l’une comme l’autre était incapable de s’en vouloir. Aux yeux de tous, elles étaient deux âmes sœurs qui se comprenaient mieux que quiconque et cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elles allaient finir ensemble pour autant, loin de là. Elles étaient bien trop différentes, bien que Kayane ait tenté sa chance par le passé. L’une était du genre à butiner plusieurs fleurs en même temps tandis que l’autre rêvait de rencontrer l’amour avec un grand A et de pouvoir enfin obtenir sa fin heureuse et en profiter. 

Le reste de la journée fut particulièrement banale, pour se changer les idées, les deux amies avaient décidé de rester dans l’appartement de Regina à regarder plusieurs films, allant de la comédie romantique au film d’horreur. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était de ne plus penser au fou qui semblait prendre plaisir à leur torturer l’esprit comme il le faisait depuis la veille. Dans la soirée, Emma Swan les rejoindrait et il leur faudrait la mettre au courant de la situation en espérant qu’elle aurait de quoi mettre la main sur l’auteur des messages.

En fin de soirée, alors qu’elles sortaient de table et qu’elles se retrouvaient de nouveau devant la télévision, elles entendirent plusieurs coups portés à la porte de l’appartement du Maire. Cette dernière savait exactement de qui il pouvait s’agir et ne prendrait même pas la peine d’aller ouvrir en sachant qui se tenait derrière. Non sans lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement boudeur de sa meilleure amie, Kayane finit par se lever pour aller accueillir l’agent du FBI.

De l’autre côté de la porte, Emma affichait un sourire radieux face à la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit la porte, elle se pencha vers Kayane pour obtenir un baiser mais la japonaise recula en lui faisant comprendre que c’était bel et bien fini entre elles. Non sans soupirer, l’agent du FBI pénétra dans l’appartement du Maire et attendit que son ancienne amante lui ouvre la marche. Sans même se gêner, la blonde balaya rapidement les lieux et fut impressionnée de voir le luxe dans lequel la brune vivait, étrangement cela ne l’étonnait même pas. Il suffisait de regarder Regina Mills pour deviner que cette femme classe aimait tout ce qui était relativement cher payé et n’hésitait pas à se comporter telle une Reine par moment. Quand la blonde aperçut la brune dans le canapé, assise dans le canapé à regarder la télévision, les évènements de l’hôtel Tipton lui revinrent aussitôt à l’esprit. Dire qu’elle n’avait pas aimé s’abandonner au plaisir en compagnie du Maire de la ville voudrait dire qu’elle osait mentir effrontément. Dès que les regards d’Emma et Regina se croisèrent, Kayane put sentir une certaine tension faire son apparition, elle craignait d’ailleurs que sa meilleure amie ne se comporte en hôte exécrable.

\- Regina, osa dire l’agent du FBI en s’approchant de la brune qui la fusillait littéralement du regard.

\- C’est Madame le Maire pour vous, Miss Swan, répondit Regina sur un ton glacial. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisée à tant de familiarités.

Ce que la japonaise craignait était en train de se produire, ceci dit, elle pouvait comprendre les raisons qui poussaient la brune à être autant sur la défensive après ce qu’elle lui avait confié après téléphoné à son ancienne amante. Seulement, pour le bien de l’affaire qu’il faudrait régler, l’une comme l’autre allait devoir faire preuve de professionnalisme et d’impartialité. Certes, il existait une certaine tension mais elles n’auraient d’autre choix que de mettre leur rancune de côté pour pouvoir progresser. Emma voulut s’asseoir aux côtés du Maire mais celle-ci l’en empêcha en tirant sur le bras de sa meilleure amie pour la faire tomber à côté d’elle. Très mâture Madame le Maire, pensa aussitôt l’agent du FBI en levant les yeux au ciel devant un comportement digne d’un enfant de cinq ans. La japonaise s’empara de la télécommande sur la table et éteignit le téléviseur pour pouvoir être au calme et ainsi exposer la situation à la blonde qui devait se questionner sur la raison de sa présence.

\- Emma, dit simplement Kayane en soupirant discrètement, je ne t’ai pas venir ici pour une quelconque réconciliation. En fait, c’est une situation plutôt compliquée qui nous a poussées à te contacter. 

\- Dis toujours, répondit la blonde en s’asseyant de façon peu féminine, les bras sur les accoudoirs du petit fauteuil et les jambes écartées. Je ne crois pas que ça puisse être pire que ma propre situation.

Les deux meilleures amies se lancèrent un rapide coup d’œil en fronçant les sourcils devant les paroles de leur invitée. Cette dernière mentionnait une situation particulièrement embarrassante, avait-elle également été contactée par l’inconnu ? Elles obtinrent rapidement une réponse en voyant l’agent du FBI déposer une enveloppe sur la table en verre, la japonaise ne perdit pas une seconde pour s’en emparer en plissant les yeux. Non sans une certaine hésitation, elle l’ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux devant son contenu. Comme Regina, Emma avait reçu des photos. Certaines en compagnie du Maire, dans le plus simple appareil, et les autres sur lesquelles elle figurait dans la même tenue d’Eve. Ainsi, Regina Mills n’était pas la seule à être visée, Kayane et Emma l’étaient tout autant mais il leur était impossible de soupçonner une personne en particulier car la liste pouvait être assez longue. Les téléphones portables des trois femmes finirent par se manifester au même moment, chacune se mit à lire le message reçu.

# Alors, que dîtes-vous de cette réunion des nymphomanes anonymes ? Et si nous passions à la vitesse supérieure ? Qu’en dîtes-vous mes jolies ? Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu qui s’appelle « Attrape-moi si tu peux ».

L’expéditeur était le même pour les trois femmes, leurs sourcils se froncèrent simultanément devant les propos de l’inconnu, ce dernier semblait vouloir les rendre folles et il était sur la bonne voie pour y parvenir. Alors qu’elles se questionnaient toutes du regard, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot, elles se retrouvèrent soudainement plongées dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Sans signe avant-coureur, le courant venait d’être subitement coupé, peu de temps après avoir reçu cet énième message. Une étrange coïncidence qui ne faisait que les inquiéter davantage… Surprises, les trois jeunes femmes furent incapables de ne pas sursauter en criant alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, tout fonctionnait parfaitement. La panique finit par les animer lorsqu’elles entendirent des pas lourds se rapprocher de l’appartement du Maire avant que de puissants coups sur la porte d’entrée ne les fassent paniquer davantage.

\- Tout ça est de votre faute Miss Swan, s’écria Regina en sans même savoir où la blonde se trouvait exactement. Nous voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant.


End file.
